Ancestor Robber
by Creeper Keaton
Summary: 'A name has many meanings, many interpretations. Mine is a mockery of my life, a lie to what I believe. I never meant to turn on my family, to betray them. But sometimes Fate throws us for a loop, and what we don't want is often exactly what we needed.' A retelling of The Last Airbender, with one very significant change. Long story with undertones of Zutara, other pairings.
1. See No, Speak No

To those of you new to my works, welcome! To those of you joining from Advent Avatar, I do give a tiny warning. This story will not be fluff. I used up my whole box of fluff on that one. This one goes a bit darker, since I have a surplus of Zuko angst to use.

Regardless, this is going to be a long, long story, and I won't be updating quite as quickly as before. I do hope you enjoy it, and know that Zuko won't be unhappy the entire story, I promise!

Anyway, please enjoy the read, and see you at the end!

* * *

My name is mud.

Such a stupid saying, isn't it? It's one of the ones my Uncle is always blathering in my ear, a stupid, pointless phrase.

It's supposed to mean that, somehow, you've dirtied your image, your name, your immortality. And I guess that kind of makes sense. After you die, it's your name that lives on forever and ever. As long as someone is there to remember it, you will never truly be gone. So I guess doing something that betrays your very being, something bad enough to grant you a title, could be seen as 'mudding' it up.

My crime was compassion.

For saving innocent men, I was burned and banished. For trying to rescue my honour, I was turned out by my crew of three years and tortured.

But we're not at that point, not yet. No, we're back at Crescent Island, the day my life as a free man came to an end.

* * *

It was pretty easy to navigate the temple. Really, it was a tower; he'd be a bit ashamed of himself if he couldn't manage to find his way _up_.

No, he felt that shame set in when the damned Avatar slipped from his grasp, bolting into a completely sealed room. No matter how hard he trained, how much he struggled, the Avatar was always going to slip away. It took a good deal of control not to scream in frustration, especially with the damned water savages grinning at him, like they had personally carried the boy in there. The Sage that betrayed him and the entirety of the Fire Nation? Yeah, he'd only had bad thoughts for that poor soul.

Unfortunately, so had Zhao.

Zhao, the unfortunate cur that didn't even have the grace to lose without a good bit of backstabbing. The one who knew his greatest weakness and happily picked at it. Zuko hated him, and he felt he had more than just cause. He could feel curious eyes burning into him as the word 'prince' fell from Zhao's lips, and he could only wince when the word traitor slipped out next. Those savages were probably laughing at his back right now, knowing just how welcome he was in his own home Nation. He refused to look back at them, though, his eyes more focused on the snake in front of him.

Which made it easy for the soldier to grab his wrists, ironically. He didn't struggle, only looking back long enough to glare at the man who dared restrain him. Zhao's chuckling had that rage redirected, but as he lunged the soldier tightened his grip, jerking him back roughly. He was slammed against a pillar, and only as the chains were winched around his chest and legs he did indeed see the siblings craning their necks to peer at him. As the boy turned his head to whisper to his sister, Zuko felt his cheek flare in embarrassment.

He couldn't tolerate being laughed and the thought that they were whispering about him ate deep into his pride. But minutes ticked by, and he found that all he could do was grit his teeth as they stared more and more at him. Zhao's sharp, commanding voice distracted them as he ordered the men to him, all facing the grand sealed doors. As soon as the Avatar stepped out, they'd burn him to a crisp, along with any hopes Zuko had at going home. He looked away, drawing one quick, sharp breath. Apparently it caught Zhao's attention, because the man held a quick hand to one of the soldiers before sauntering over. His fingers grabbed under Zuko's chin, forcing him to look straight into that man's golden eyes. Zuko almost snapped at the offending appendages.

"You don't have the right to touch me, _Zhao_. You're just a backstabbing _bastard_." He felt his body bristling up, unable to stop the hissing noise that formed the man's name, along with a slight thrill at speaking so boldly right to his face. But Zhao only laughed, lightly jostling his head from side to side.

"A _bastard_? Really, Prince Zuko, when it was your own father that threw _you_ out, my m- What's this?" And his eyes flicked down to Zuko's chest, obvious glee lighting them to molten gold. He dug his hand under Zuko's high collar, grabbing hold of the blue silk, his playing card, his secret. "A Water Tribe betrothal necklace? Zuko, I knew you were a traitor, but to go _this_ far?" His voice conveyed false disappointment, but his eyes held such malice that Zuko drew back.

"Hey, put that _down_! That's mine, you jerk!" Zhao's head turned, and the grin became sharp.

"Flirting with the enemy, are you boy? I'm sure your father would be most unhappy to hear of that. Girl, shut your mouth. After I've killed the Avatar, you and your little friend will be next." He turned back to his men, necklace still grasped in his hand. As he rejoined to offensive line, he tucked it away inside his chestplate, only shooting Zuko one quick grin before the doors began to glow.

Zuko was as shocked as any at the appearance of Avatar Roku, and he winced back as the heat roiled over them all. It was brutal, and he was sure that if the soldiers on that front line hadn't been wearing full armour they'd have been killed immediately. The Water Tribesmen managed to keep their skin in tact even as the chain literally melted off of them, and Zuko felt his own starting to slide. Immediately her jerked away, long stride carrying him toward the door when a sharp pain, a brutal _snap_ cleared his feet right out from under him. He stifled the scream by sinking his teeth into his fist, whirling around to grab hold of the chain just above his now-broken wrist.

No matter how how he seared it, the chain wouldn't give, and he saw the Water Tribesmen and their little Avatar friend making for the doors. The girl spared him a glare, no doubt over her precious little necklace, but he could do little else but pull away. The chain tugged at his wrist and he nearly whimpered, managing to break it into a hiss. This became a full-out scream when the chain was jerked, and he blearily looked up at Commander Zhao.

"You think you can get away, boy?! I will not lose both of you today!" A pillar of lava shot behind him, and with the extreme back-lighting and Zhao's hair messed from the fight, the man's silhouette looked positively demonic. He was strangely reminded of the day he looked up at his father and begged.

But he would not beg today.

* * *

He was fully snarling by the time they reached Zhao's warship, grabbing hold the chain and yanking whenever possible. Their armour blocked his fireblasts too effectively for him to bother trying, so he just threw himself madly in hopes of breaking their grip.

He realized belatedly, blinding pain in his wrist making him hazy and slow, that his own little steamer was rigged up alongside Zhao's, his crew held in a line on the poop deck. Some stared openly at him, in all his wounded glory, but others were more focused on the ground, the air, the sky. Guilt was written all over them, guilt and joy. The only one who would support him, maybe get him out of this mess, was his Uncle.

Iroh was separated from the others, watching Zuko with open concern and pity. His eyes had locked on to the broken wrist and Zuko could almost hear his worried sigh. The old man faced Zhao, brave for the fact that he was surrounded by enemies. His hands he folded inside his sleeves, hidden from view.

The crew didn't dare bind him; they respected his Uncle.

"Commander Zhao, I must apologize for our trespassing. Surely, though, this is a very extreme measure to take. We will go willingly back to the Fire Nation, if that is what you wish." His voice was the picture of calm, not an ounce of anger or betrayal showing. Zuko didn't understand that, since his blood was racing with it it.

"'We'? Old man, I have no interest in you. No one does. You're a failure to the Royal Family and a disgrace to the Nation. So is your little showboy, here, and a philanderer at that. I would have at least expected someone of his lineage to hire a decent whore, however." At that he dug into his collar, pulling the very necklace that Zuko had hidden there on his own person. "Just look what the prince hides from you! A token from his little Water wench. And the Avatar's companion, none the less! Does that not seem a traitorous action to you?" He had turned his back on Iroh, brandishing the pendant to the men on board.

The crew murmured assent, again refusing to raise their heads. Zhao paced in front of them, holding the necklace high above his head. "Don't fear unjust discipline from that man-child! Tell me, is this not the sign of a traitor?! Squandered away from you, while he wastes your time dragging you for days in pursuit? All for his own desire. I don't know about you noble men, but that seems like poor commanding!" They were getting rowdier now, starting to agree and shout. "I ask again, men! Do you want to serve," He gestured back to Zuko, whose body was crouched low to the ground. "This cowering deserter?!"

They were loud now, almost jarringly so, and one of them, a lowly Private, emboldened himself enough to throw a metal bucket at Zuko. He let his shoulder take the brunt of it, peeking behind his sheltered body at the jeering men. Zhao was laughing, riling them more and more. He could see Iroh attempting to talk them down, but he knew it was too late. Those men had no love for him.

"What say you men? Should we give him his little necklace back?" The raised fists above their heads, cheering Zhao on as he turned to Zuko. A quick signal and soldiers bracketed him, grabbing his forearms and shoving them out in front of him. Zhao, merciless, grabbed both wrists, injured or not, and securely bound the necklace around them. He bit back the scream; all the men around him were enemies now, and he refused to show them pain. His eyes met Zhao's, and the man grinned as he tugged the silk just a bit tighter. "Take him to the brig, boys."

The worst part was that some of his own men, men he'd worked with for three years and yet hadn't given the time to know, were the ones eagerly grabbing at his arms to drag him away. Iroh was moving now too, trying to to intercept the group. Zhao let him go, not that he could escape with hands grabbing at him everywhere, to take hold of Iroh instead. The men were distracted, still in mob mentality, and didn't see as Zhao yanked the old man aside. His head dropped to Iroh's ear, mouth set in a vicious grin as he said something, and Zuko's Uncle stared straight at him with wide eyes. The moment of shock, being caught off-guard, was all Zhao needed to heave the old man overboard.

Zuko pulled, screaming, as his Uncle hit the water. The sudden noise had crewmen looking around in confusion, but Zhao drew their attention from his atrocious action by pacing forward and wrapping his hand around Zuko's mouth. His fingers and thumb dug into the flesh of Zuko's cheeks, and it very effectively silence him. Zhao didn't stop moving, though, now dragging Zuko by the face as they entered the bowels of the ship. The men had quieted a bit, watching curiously as they followed from a distance. No one noticed the missing Iroh, too interested in the going-ons of a dismissed royal brat.

As they reached the cells, Zhao grabbed hold of the door and whipped it open, ignoring Zuko's bound hands scratching at his vambrace desperately. He pulled the boy directly in front of the gaping door, glaring down into scared, mismatched eyes. "I've had enough of your interference, boy. You and your father both stand in my way, and I'll whittle down your kind yet. But I can't have you leaking that information, now can I?" His grip tightened on Zuko's face, pressing into his jaw and forcing his mouth open under his hand. "You've always been a bit of a loudmouth. Your greatest downfall, I think. Easily remedied, I suppose."

Heat blossomed from Zhao's hand, and as he brought both his arm and Zuko back, that heat exploded in his mouth, his throat, searing into his lungs as he was thrown against the rear wall of the cell. He could feel the fingerprints marring his cheek still, his weight listing weakly to the side as his body struggled to draw air. Thick blackness drew around him in a muffled, peaceful silence, pouring over him like suffocating honey. The pain faded as Zuko, finally, thankfully, lost consciousness.

* * *

Katara threaded her hands through the sky bison's thick fur, silent in their flight away from that crazy island. Sokka was glancing at her on and off, and she must have noticed his level of worry-edness... worried... -worry- by now. Aang, well, after his show as Avatar Roku he spent a good deal of the time napping. He was curled up around Momo (and his new hat), and had been for the last 20 minutes. Sokka finally sighed, reaching to pat Appa's head.

"Keep goin', Buddy. Break time." He vaulted up onto the saddle, landing cross-legged and cross-armed. He was also staring blatantly at her, eyes narrowed. "Spill the beans, sister."

She rolled her eyes, waving him away in likely hopes that he'd just forget about it. Him leaning forward said no, no he would not leave her alone, and she sighed as heavily as he had not moments ago.

"It's... my necklace."

"We'll get it back, Katara. That Jerkbender has been following us from the South Pole, I'm sure he's gonna keep tailing us. We'll just pull the ol' switcheroo, then bam! Necklace back!"

"I don't think it's going to be that easy, Sokka."

"Well, he's not the smartest guy. Sure, he's got a bit of a crew, but I think the _three_ of us can outsmart him." A grunt from behind him and Sokka's shoulders sagged a bit as he rolled his eyes. "Okay, _four_ of us. Sorry, Appa, you're a big part of the team too."

"I don't think he's got a crew anymore."

Sokka frowned, looking at her now. She didn't look angry, or upset, which he would totally have expected from her. He almost thought she would incinerate the chains with her gaze alone when the big guy had pulled that pendant out of Zuko's chestplate. Now, though, she looked almost... scared. Sokka bit his lip, reaching forward to touch her hand. When she met his eyes, she did indeed look uncomfortably afraid.

"You were getting Aang out of there, and I... I was mad, okay? That jerk had mom's necklace, and I couldn't just leave it at that. But there was lava everywhere, and when I looked back at him, he was... He was still chained up."

"_We_ were chained up, almost right until the end."

"Yeah, but... It was around his wrist, and I _heard_ it snap... We got away, Sokka. I don't think he did." She hugged herself a bit, and Sokka knew how much trouble she had watching people in pain. Even if they happened to be crazy Fire Nation guys.

There was a bit of shifting behind them, and both siblings looked back at the now-sitting Avatar. He rubbed at his eyes in a show of waking up, but Sokka was pretty sure, since he wouldn't meet their eyes, that he had heard everything. He waved him over before looking back at Katara. "So he broke his wrist, he's obviously not too unfamiliar with pain and all," he made a vague gesture towards his own face.

Aang looked uncomfortable now, but Sokka sighed. "There were lots of Fire Nation guys around there. One of them had to have seen him struggling with the chain. They probably unhooked him, patched him up all nice, then sent him back home to the Fire Nation, right back to Daddy Dear's tap on the wrist, no joke intended. I mean, he's the _Prince_ and all."

"They were dragging him away, Sokka. And he was really fighting, even though they had him by his wrist. That's not normal if he was just going back for a scolding."

Aang sat a bit straighter. "It's okay, Katara! The Fire Nation wasn't so bad when I was there! I'm sure he just ran away from home or something. Like Sokka said, he's apparently royalty, so they were probably just mad that he went off on an adventure."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "The Fire Nation isn't some vacation value day nowadays, Oldtimer, but he's right Katara. He's royalty, shockingly. What're they going to do to their little Prince?" He waved his hand dismissively, but she reached out and caught it.

"A prince, I don't know, but what about a traitor?"

The three went silent, none quite looking at the other as they tried not to think about what, exactly, lay in Zuko's immediate future.

* * *

Mmkiedoke, here's chapter one! As a complete admission to Advent Avatar readers, I did not watch a single episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender whilst writing that story. This one, however, may take quite a bit more research. It'll be following the main story of Avatar, with that one obvious change to the story. So the gaps between posting will be more noticeable, likely every four days or so. But it's all planned out, it's just working in the fine details!

Anyway, hope you enjoy the story, and please don't hesitate to review! They make me ever so happy!


	2. Marketplace Chase

Lots of followers just on the first chapter, that is ridiculously exciting! I hope you all stick with me as we get through this, because I wasn't kidding when I said it is gonna be long. I have a lofty goal of breaking 100, 000 words.

I'm gonna do it, guys.

Anyway, here we go on two, and I'm sick today so maybe I can get right into writing chapter three! Enjoy the read!

Also, any lines that sound familiar do so for a reason. I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, and will continue not to do so. I'll probably continue to forget my disclaimer, so maybe keep this chapter in mind when someone wants to sue me. Thanks ever so!

* * *

She was fiddling with Appa's fur yet again, watching as the wind caught it up whenever her hand left the thick pelt. It was a simple distraction, but one that was surprisingly strong enough to keep unwanted images out of her head. She knew that Sokka was once again keeping an eye on her, but now Aang was too, and she found herself getting more and more on edge. Furrowing her brow, she stood in Appa's saddle with her back to the pair. Ignoring Sokka's cry of distress, she pointed ahead. "Land there, at the edge of that waterfall. If Aang's ever going to be ready for the comet, then we have to start training."

She blocked out Sokka's distress, merely crouching a bit to keep herself from flying off. As the wind whistled through her hair and in her eyes, she could almost pretend it wasn't drying silent tears off of her face.

* * *

"Now Aang, you have to focus on the water. Focus on your movements, on letting your body flow with what you-"

"Like this?" And he easily pulled water to him, big grin on his face. She couldn't help the bristle of anger, the jealous knife that cut through her. Squaring her shoulders, she tensed her jaw until Aang managed to stop playing with his newfound ability.

"Yes. Well. That's a pretty easy move, I mean, it's just a wave. Let's try a harder one, shall we?" She couldn't help but grit her teeth a bit, oddly angry with Aang's carefree nature. She fell back into position, noting that Aang fell into step with that cocky grin on his face. She slowly formed the stream, explaining the process as Aang, once again, easily copied her. That knife of jealousy twisted in her gut, and she desperately tried not to snap.

"Fine, you're a natural at this. Let's try this one. It's hard, hard enough that I haven't even mastered it. The idea is to make on big wave, just bring your-" Before she had even finished the explanation, arms raising over her head as her own pitiful attempt crashed back to the surface, Aang pulled the water easily. It crested, higher than she could dream of Bending, and she felt tears of rage prick at her eyes.

"Well, that's great, Aang! I'm so happy you're such a _natural_ that you managed to wash all our supplies down the river! Maybe you can just use that _superior_ skill to Bend it back, huh?! Why not go ahead, show me up again!" She had whipped her back to the boys, knowing they were staring, but she couldn't explain her anger, couldn't yet apologize even though she knew how upset Aang must be. She tried not to sniffle, but she thoughtlessly brought her arm up to wipe at her eyes anyway. There was a hesitant shuffle before a hand lightly touched her arm.

"I-Is this about... Zuko?" Aang's voice was merely a whisper, almost on the breaking point as his voice roughened with impending tears.

"No! Of course not! Why would I care about some jerk Fire Nation prince?!" She took a deep breath, burying the panic deep down. One more swipe at her eyes and she took a deep breath, guilt flooding her face. "Come on, we should get to town before the markets close. We'll need supplies for tonight."

Not turning to face them, she walked on ahead. She missed the shared, worried glance as Sokka patted Aang's back lightly. "C'mon, buddy. She didn't mean it."

* * *

She didn't mean it, she really didn't. And she _had_ meant to apologize, but when Aang tried so hard to get that scroll for her, she couldn't even look at him as guilt ate through her. It was part of the reason that she's taken the scroll, it really was. Aang _did_ need to learn, and if she got ahold of it as well... It was a win-win, right? But then Sokka had scolded her for stealing the scroll. It was like walking on ice and suddenly falling through a tiger seal hole, her body froze up that fast. All of the anger that had leeched out during the marketplace chase had instantly rushed back, and she couldn't even hope to hold back that burning anger when Aang continued to show her up. She couldn't help it, couldn't help how the whole situation made her feel useless and stupid. When Aang mastered the water whip in one try, she felt her composure simply shatter.

"Will you please shut your air hole? Believe it or not your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes! Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!" She knew it was a mistake the moment Aang's eyes filled with tears, and she felt her own flood just the same. "A-Aang, I'm so sorry... You know what, p-please just take it. You're obviously good at it, s-so just keep practicing, okay? I'm, ah, I'm gonna go walk around for a bit, so please keep it up. You're amazing, I know you'll master it. J-just let me think alone for a bit. I really am sorry..." Her hands were trembling so much she almost dropped the scroll, and she felt Sokka's hands stabilize her wrists. He gave a light shake to draw her attention.

"Katara, you need to talk to us! You can't just take it out on Aang and then run off!"

"Sokka, please! You don't know anything, okay!"

"You're upset about Zuko, I get it! But he's a bad guy, and he's gotta face up to it!" She squeezed her eyes shut and just like that a dam broke inside her, washing an onslaught of powerful emotions.

"You didn't see what I saw!" She almost screamed at him, voice catching on the jagged edge of her emotion. Her eyes brimmed over, and she looked away as her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."

Both boys moved closer together as they watched her turn tail and run.

* * *

Night fell before Katara dared go back to the camp; she'd been floating around the perimeter, not quite ready to face the consequences of her temper. She knew how upset Aang had been, and while she truly felt awful she was almost sick to her stomach with horrid thoughts. So she waited until they fell asleep, listening as Sokka whined about the lack of dinner even as Aang told him not to depend on her so much. She had smiled a bit, thankful for Aang's kindness-

_eyes widened as his feet skidded off the floor-_

She drew a shuddery breath, creeping near-silently into the camp. Being a younger sister, she was very adept at sneaking up on older siblings, and that was on crunchy snow. With this soft grass, they didn't stand a chance. She carefully slid the scroll out of Sokka's knapsack, determination fueling her. She knew she had the ability to do this, she just need to _focus_-

_the snap audible as his arm jerked-_

Holding the scroll to her chest, she squeezed her eyes shut. This shouldn't be affecting her this much.

It _shouldn't_.

Her feet carried her quickly to the water's edge, carefully propping the scroll open on a conveniently placed stone. She had to learn this, it was like a burr in her side knowing that she wasn't able to. She swallowed, hands trembling as they lifted towards the raging river. She could feel the pull and tug deep in her gut, moving out towards her fingertips and allowing her body to fall into rhythm. Pull and tug, pull and-

_his teeth sinking into his fist as he bit back a scream, golden eyes squeezed until they snapped open, staring straight at her. See fear, confusion, pain, watched as he was later dragged away kicking and screaming. Watching over the saddle side as that large man yanked the chain, could almost hear his screams-_

She sank to the ground, eyes closed as tears poured down her cheeks. He was just a stupid Firebender, but for some reason she couldn't get his face out of her head. His face, the one that symbolized the entire Fire Nation, rent with fear. She dug her fingers into the soft dirt below, a feeble attempt to ground her roiling emotions. She had never been able to stand seeing people in pain, and it was apparently a sentiment extended out to even cruel young men.

She was too torn by her tears and sobs to notice the slight moving of the bushes, the near-silent movement as the man hiding moved back into the darkness.

* * *

"Huh? Where did she go?" Aang furrowed his brow, trying to block out the rummaging and rifling happening behind him. He was trying to sleep, thank you! His wishes didn't do too much for him, as Sokka's incredulous voice rang out louder than before. "I don't believe it!"

"What's wrong?" He managed to prop himself up, giant yawn leaving him speechless.

"She took the scroll! She's obsessed with that thing! It's just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep trouble. C'mon, Aang, let's track down that crazy sister of mine before someone else does."

Aang stood, peering out into the dark woods contemplatively. "She said she'd come back. I'm sure she's fine, Sokka, we should just give her her space." Perhaps some of his response was based off the mild disappointment he felt at her earlier words. Besides, if she was really in trouble, he was sure she would find a way to let them know.

* * *

Her head whipped up as she heard a heavy scraping sound, one that was most definitely unwanted and unknown. Her movement was once again silent as she crept for the tree line, peering through until she spotting the glinting metal hull of a small ship. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw a few very familiar pirates milling about. Her greatest worry wasn't them, but rather the lack of crew on the beach in front of her. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she heard the soft squelching of feet behind her. Instantly her mind whipped to Zuko, chained and petrified as he ran out of escape routes. She didn't think, just calling the water to her beck and call as hands reached for her braid.

The water responded perfectly, not just whipping the man but also grabbing hold and flinging him back into the river. She spun on her heel, eyes wild as she slammed into another body. This one grabbed her by the wrist (_-snap goes the bone-_) and threw her into the woods, away from the pirate landing beach. She didn't see the man, too busy getting her feet in order to run, run back to her brother and Aang. Her hands rubbed at her wrist, feeling none of the breaks she feared would hinder her. Regardless she cradled her hand close, drawing nearer and nearer to the campsite.

She burst through the foliage, more than ecstatic to see the boys already up and about. "Get on Appa, get on Appa! The pirates are coming!"

To their credit, the boys moved quickly. Aang's Airbending threw the tents, the supplies, everything into the saddle even as he whisked the three of them up and over the pommel. She clung on to any surface her fingers could sink into; unfortunately this happened to be Sokka's arm, because the boy yelped in pain.

"What do you mean, the pirates?! I told you they wouldn't just let it drop!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I j-just-" She was hysterical, and Aang lifted a hand off the reins to grab hers.

"Katara, it's okay! We're getting out of here, and we'll practice the scroll later. Please don't cry!" She felt a swell of warmth at his easy forgiveness, turning her hand into his to hold on tightly. Sokka sighed beside her, and she felt his hand lace with her other one.

"I'm sorry, Katara. Are you okay?"

She nodded weakly, but peered over the saddle at the grounds they were leaving behind. Gasping softly, she drew the attention of the two boys as they twisted around, eyes collectively widening at the rampant destruction in their wake.

The riverside was burning brightly, an unnatural fire causing trees to snap and pop loudly enough that they could hear the roar over the whistling wind. A massive wall of flame was barricading it from spreading, pushing back into the river until a chunk of burning debris drifted slowly away from shore. It rushed downriver, caught in the strong current, and the three of them watched in silence as what was left of the pirate ship, completely engulfed in a raging inferno, fell over the waterfall.

The three huddled closer, Momo watching from Aang's shoulder as he tucked in all the tighter against the boy's neck. Katara shook her head, freeing a hand to once again cover her mouth. "I d-don't... There were pirates, and then someone _threw_ me..."

"Yeah, well whoever your new friend is, they've got a bit of a pyromania problem. Let's wait to land a bit. And Katara? You're going to have to talk sooner or later."

Swallowing heavily, she nodded before shakily wrapping her arms around both boys and holding on tight.

* * *

A massive hawk flew, bred through many generations to be the perfect biological machine, both in strength and viciousness. Its wingbeats were powerful, cutting through the sky as it raced on, message capsule tightly tied to one cruelly clawed leg. As its target came in sight, those massive claws swung forward until they could sink, ripping into the wooden banister savagely. It screeched proudly, wings flipping neatly against a broad back.

A gaudily jeweled hand reached to trace the curve of the bird's beak, admiring the razor sharp edge. The hand dropped down to untie the message capsule, silently regarding the scripted words.

"'Prince Zuko in custody'... Well done, Commander Zhao..." The bird cocked its head, the only audience in the room. As the large man scratched a pen across paper, the hawk became agitated, peeling long strips of wood from its perch. Finally the man grabbed the bird, pinning wings as he replaced the message. The moment he let go the hawk spread goliath wings and ripped free, carrying its new information back across oceans.

The man watched quietly for a moment, before turning and opening the chamber doors. "Summon Azula. She has a parcel to retrieve. Tell her that she will be meeting with... Admiral Zhao."

* * *

Chapter two now wrapped up, and we have a happy pyro on their tail!

... I promise this story will get happier-ish eventually...

Anyway, a huge thank you to Samara for yet again being my first reviewer, and please, everyone, don't be afraid to join that count! It would make me so happy!

Thank you all for reading, and enjoy your time until chapter three!


	3. Power Play

I'm sitting here, watching Tom Hanks cry over a volley ball and drinking tea as I write this. It's an interesting background noise.

Anyway, sorry for the bit of a delay there! To be fair, I did warn of four-day gaps. And for some reason I totally thought I had three chapters posted, and yet, and yet. What happened, though, was that I had all my chapters summary-ed and ready to go, but then the plot punched me in the face and said 'naw, son'. I rewrote all the summaries from chapter... seven...? So that happened.

Anyway! Continuing on, and Zuko will be here soon. Also, please remember that this is adventure before any kind of romance, so Zuko and Katara will have to wait a bit before they see each other. But it'll happen!

Enjoy the chapter, even if it's a bit short. The next two will be updated together, back-to-back, and a bit longer. Enjoy!

* * *

Azula kicked her leg onto the armrest, giggling lightly at the absolute plush of the chair. It was probably the single most comfortable chair in this whole backwater hovel, and she was glad she hadn't destroyed it. Everything else around her was in pieces, ramshackle strips of wood hanging from doorframes and ceilings. One very noticeable burn was marring the whole ceiling, one she was particularly proud of, point in fact.

Pathetic whimpering had her golden eyes shift, staring straight at the terrified barkeep. Swinging her feet so they were flat on the floor, she braced her elbows on her knees and leaned forward. "Is there something you needed, or are you just wasting my air?"

The man drew back, weathered dark hands wringing anxiously. Everything about him was dusty, from his colouring to his actual hygiene. "P-princess Azula, My Lady, ah... A man, he is here... for you?" Those liquid alloy eyes narrowed at him.

"That sounds like a question. Are you _sure_ there's a man here for me? Because I don't much tolerate..." She casually dug her nails into the wood of the previously untouched armchair, ripping a large chunk out easily. The resulting piece was flicked directly at his face, hard enough to slice the flesh and draw blood. "...fools and delays. Now. Have you decided which one you are?" He whimpered.

"I-I'm sorry! There's a man, My Lady. For you. He's waiting outside."

Striding out of her chair, she easily grabbed his face and blasted him back, exiting the building to his terrified yowls. Standing in the hot desert sun was the newly appointed Admiral Zhao, looking more than a little displeased to see her all the way out there. It was covered, sure, but she was no fool. "Sorry for the delay, Admiral. I was dealing with one of my own. But my goodness, Zhao, what a surprise to see you out here!" Her grin was positively feral.

"Well, Princess," he caught her hand and pressed a kiss to it. Complete suck-up mode today, then? "You did specially request me. Though I must apologize for my _own_ delay. This... town, it's a little out of my chartered course. Why, Princess, have you called me _here_, exactly?" Ah, there was the sarcasm she had come to appreciate from the man. He was well-spoken but allowed just enough disdain to lace his voice. A snake if ever she saw one.

Well, if he was a snake then she would just have to be a wolverine.

"I had some business to attend to here, and it was convenient for me. I do hope I didn't put you through too much." If her grin said otherwise, best to put him in his place now. "But you _did_ bring him, did you not?"

Zhao actually chuckled at that, head cocking in a full, arrogant grin. "I promised you goods, of course I delivered. He's out on the warship. I'm afraid he likely won't make the journey through the desert. A weak boy, your brother."

"He always was. Are you at port south of here, then?"

"Unfortunately my ship is back in Gao Ling. It's far too great a warship to fit up such a narrow channel as this. But I would never deem to give you unjust travel means. I have a moose dragon chariot that awaits you, the finest quality silk and wood that I could acquire; I simply couldn't go less. I 'borrowed' it from one of the most influential families in the city; they're fine beasts. The moose dragons, not the savages who own them, of course." He chortled to himself.

"'Fine' if you like stupid, smelly animals. I suppose I have no choice. Fine. My own ship waits in Gao Ling as well. Let's go, before I absorb any more dirt into my skin. Filthy place." She started forward, before turning and smiling viciously back at the few people crowded at the entrance of the now-destroyed White Lotus Lodge. "Thank you for the care, and make sure you pass on the word that I stopped by for a visit! Ta ta!"

The man was still inside, screaming about his face as he rolled about. Really, she hadn't burned it _that_ badly. People drew back in fear as the pair walked forward, all staring quietly. She thought she saw one of the mothers pull a child behind her skirts, and she shot a tiny flame at the billowing fabric. It was entertaining how quickly the child fled, others rushing forward to pat down the flames.

Zhao chuckled, honestly amused by her actions, and for that she allowed him to lead her arm-in-arm to the chariot.

* * *

As promised, the beasts reeked to high heaven, and Azula spent a good deal of the trip with her mouth curled in a sneer. Zhao regarded her quietly, hands laced in front of him easily and in complete relaxation. She made eye contact and glared whole-heartedly.

"Next time you travel with me, you pick something that's not of the pack animal family. They're hideous beasts."

"Ah, but Princess Azula, I did get the best carriage, just for you." At her scoff he leaned forward. "Princess Azula. May I just call you Azula? I have a preposition for you." She controlled the open disdain. Let him think she was his friend.

Leaning forward herself, dropping her voice to a whisper as if they were about to share the greatest secret, she answered, "and what would that be, _Zhao_?"

He hid his satisfaction poorly. Idiot. One victory and he thought he was on top. "I have a mission planned, one that will put me right in the Avatar's reach. It's fool-proof, I swear it!" She watched as he calmed himself, a wry grin in place. "Regardless, Azula. I'm looking for a partner, one to help me in this quest. You are a worthy young lady, more than able to assist me."

He grinned at her like he was Agni's gift to Firebenders. She kept her grin in place as her head dropped, hiding her eyeroll from him. "An ally, Zhao? Well, if it'll cause trouble, and get me closer to the Avatar, then I'll do it. But my Father takes precedence." Her head lifted again to glare. "I _will_ take Zuko home to the Fire Lord first and foremost, and then your silly little games can go into action. I would prefer you _didn't_ join me, really, when I go see him. Go do whatever it is you do in your free time, and I'll meet you at the critical point. Fair enough, Zhao?" And she lilted her voice sugary sweet on his name that final time, smiling broadly as wide, innocent eyes watched him. He covered the disgruntled look better than he had the proud one.

"Fair enough, princess. In three weeks time, then, I will be at the Northern Tribes. If you wish to see a real strategist in action, then be there. In the mean time, do whatever it is you please with _your_ own free time."

She bristled slightly at his mocking but kept from scorching his smug face where he sat. If she burned that, he may not answer her questions. Ignoring his bait, she launched another stream of question.

"Father said you had caught Zuko, yes, but what about my fuddy-duddy Uncle?" He seemed miffed at her dismissal.

"Your Uncle, most upsettingly, has passed away."

"Did you see it happen?" He shifted, a sure sign of a cad.

"I was there when it happened, truly tragic."

"Enough with the sentiments, did you kill him?" Her voice slipped to ice easily, not even flinching at the words that left her so casually. Zhao watched before he chuckled.

"Truly an exceptional young lady. I threw him overboard myself."

"That's it? That's _all_ you did? You really think on little ocean spin is going to kill him? Old, stupid, he's that all right. But just like my idiot brother, he's incredibly resilient. You didn't kill him; you only delayed his death. If this is your rate of success, I can only imagine what your plan up North will be."

Zhao almost threw himself at her, just controlling the snarl ripping from his chest. The armrests under his hands were seared, but he leaned back into his seat and pushed his mussed hair back to compose himself. She stared at the burn, a grin splitting her lips as she slowly, deliberately traced a scorch in the glossy wood.

By the time they reached Gao Ling, the once-glorious chariot was destroyed. The pair had ripped, shredded, and scorched everything within, until the very smoke billowing from it frightened the beasts pulling them along. A couple stood waiting, and Azula was just lucky enough to step out in time to catch their absolutely dismayed expression.

She giggled as she curtsied to them.

* * *

As was their duty, being the most influential family and all, Azula and Zhao were welcomed to their halls to dine. As had happened to the chariot, Azula took great pride in destroying their things. She just couldn't tolerate these silly little mudrollers having such _clean_ belongings. And not one of them dared tell her to stop, either. Until, of course, a voice at her elbow chimed in.

"My, what a strange burning smell, Mother. Are we under attack?"

Azula heard the woman gasp, and she lazily turned to face the belligerent child. What met her were wide, milky eyes as the girl demurely stared straight in front of her.

"Oh, how sweet! You take in cripples!" She reached her hand to brush the girl's face. As soon as her fingers made contact the girl turned her head and tried to take a chomp at her. Azula shrieked in rage, snapping her hand back. "Your little _pet_ should be put down!"

The woman had bolted to her feet, ushering the girl back. "Please, Princess, excuse Toph. She frightens easily when she isn't expecting contact. Please don't hurt her!"

Azula hissed, glaring at the pair. "There will be a great price for your insolence, peasant! I expect gold, and that child in chains!" Zhao reached and caught her hand before she struck out again.

"Yes, we'll take the gold. The child you can simply remove from our sight. Princess Azula, you need to calm down. After all, we've only reached the second course of this little feast."

"A feast for you, but scraps to a princess like myself. Fine. If you see value here, I will stay without a fight. But I expect us to leave soon to collect my brother." She glared once more at the blind brat, growling just so the child knew of her disdain.

The mother herded the brat away, head low as she whispered. Azula watched carefully, brow furrowing when she felt the slightest of tremors under her feet. A blind Earthbender...?

She scoffed. No way.

Zhao once more demanded her attention, and she swung her head lazily towards him as a plate of crisp-seared turtleduck breast was set in front of her. "Princess, I must ask. What was it that brought you here?" The man of the house was watching them, trembling with either rage or fear. Azula held a hand to Zhao's face, eyes boring into Lord Bei Fong's.

"Lord Bei Fong. I'm feeling particularly thirsty. Do you have anything that you can serve me that isn't steeped in dirt? You're nodding, yet not moving. GO, you idiot! MOVE!"

The man bolted, leaving them alone in the dining hall. She turned her attention back to the turtleduck, picking at the golden skin to lift the meat, peering at the squash mash and root vegetables. "What peasants. Sadly, they do have ears. Now that we're alone, continue."

Zhao cleared his throat, picking up the wickedly sharp knife to cut into the breast meat. "Overcooked, what a pity. I was merely asking, Azula, what it was you were doing out in the desert."

She simply reached into her uniform, pulling out a small, white tile. "It's a Pai Sho tile. Uncle had a handful of them in his chambers. It's some kind of signal; what it stands for, I don't know. I figured I would start at the White Lotus Lodge. Not one of them coughed anything up, but I think they're hiding it from me. Perhaps I'll go back and level the place some day. Is my fool brother in any shape to talk?"

"Ah, your dear brother. He can talk, albeit not well." At her questioning look, he laughed. "The boy needed a lesson. I simply continued the lesson his Father started. A burn across his mouth, scorching his throat. He's healed enough this past week to mumble, but we'll never have to deal with his inane screaming again."

Azula dropped her fork with a clatter, hands slamming into the tabletop as she pushed herself upright. "You _what_?! You _burned_ my brother?!"

He held his hands up, brow creased as she grew more angry. "You didn't seem bothered when the Fire Lord did the same."

"And I _wasn't_. Next time you decide to hurt him, I'm there. I want to see it, do you understand?"

He stared up at her, eyes and face lighting with cruel delight. "Whatever you wish, Azula, is my will."

Once again he caught her hand, pressing an appreciative kiss to it as she sank back down into her seat. One side glance as she yanked her hand away and she picked her fork up once again. The master of the house returned finally, just as she sliced into the meat and lifted a fine sliver to her lips. Giggling, she daintly dabbed at her chin with a napkin.

"What a delightful little bird. I'll have to tell Father to start butchering our little collection at the palace."

* * *

I feel like turtleduck would have the weirdest texture. Turtle is almost chewy, I do believe, and then duck has this fantastic spring to it. But you have to cook it medium-rare, yet turtle... Not overcooked, but it must be _fully_ cooked... Probably delicious with lemon and ginger, though. Hum.

Right. Sorry. Anyway, I really wanted to thank** Samara**, my dear and constant reviewer! I hope your story is going well so far! **Kym**, I've missed you! Glad you hopped over from Advent! **DragonlordRynn**, have no fear. This story will keep up! Whether or not you like it, well, I can hope! And last but not least, **Swimmy D!** I am sorry to keep you waiting, but you;ve waited the least amount of time out of the four of you, so that's pretty awesome!

Look forward to chapters four and five by Tuesday, and have a wonderful Monday! See you soon, and as per normal please feed a starving writer and drop a review! I'm seriously addicted to them!


	4. Bring on the Storm

Double post, yay! And this chapter isn't actually as long as that little sidebar looks to be, because I totally went on a mini rant. Just a little wee baby one. I'm also incredibly distracted as I type this because I'm watching a cooking show and it's _fabulous._

In other news I'm totally going to break 100 000 words. It'll happen, I swear it. So. New goal! I am going to ask you guys for help, because I want to get 100 reviews on this story! Or more, more is good. But that's my new lofty goal! Help me out, guys, and I'll try my hardest to please!

Anyway, please enjoy, and see you at the bottom!

* * *

Aang was all but chewing his fingernails to the nub, watching as Katara yet again wrung out the old rag and pressed it against her brother's forehead. Her own face was flushed, cheeks high with colour and skin damp with sweat.

"He's not looking so good, Aang. I'm trying, I _am_, but..."

"Heeeey, big bu_ddy_! ... Ahah, you're right! It's like big _butt_-y! Maaan, Appa, you're a fu- fun-" And he dissolved into a series of sneezes, body still trying to laugh out whatever delusion he was in.

"So he's no better?"

"Not yet. Being out in storm really did a number on him..."

Her brother almost started crying as he reached an arm towards the grumbling bison. "Nooo, Appa, I didn't mean to call you fat!" He continued sniffling, eyes leaking and nose running. He was a mess.

Aang frowned, drawing a bit farther away from the wreck of a boy. "I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea. But I found a map. There's an herbalist institute on top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka there."

Katara looked at him, upset and slightly frustrated. "Aang, he's in no condition for travel. Sokka just needs more rest. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow." Not a second after she finished talking her breath hitched and she started coughing herself.

"Not you too!" And Aang looked upset, moving forward and risking the reach of Sokka's grungy hands.

"Relax, it was just a little cough. I'm fi-" But she almost bent double, coughing harder than before. With a groan she leaned back, shooting a bit of a glare at her brother. Most likely blaming him, really. Aang ran a hand down his face, worry plastered all over it.

"That's how Sokka started yesterday. Now look at him!"

Sokka had curled himself into the sleeping bundle and was desperately attempting to become a grub. He was neatly faceplanted into the earth, midsection and hips raising as he tried to inch across the campsite. Katara just sighed, both in relief that her coughing stopped and in exhaustion over her brother, before she gently pushed him flat again.

"Katara, another couple of hours and you'll be just the same! I'm going to go find some medicine!" The eternally awful timing of life decided to bolt lightening across the sky, zig-zagging until it struck the treeline somewhere below.. "Right. I think I'll walk this time... Keep an eye one them, guys! I'll be back soon."

Momo chittered happily, picking through Sokka's hair as he giggled and drooled into the dirt. He managed to roll onto his side, smearing the now-wet and slimy dirt over his cheeks.

Katara whimpered. "Oh Aang, please hurry..."

* * *

Aang was sprinting up the slippery earth, eyes focused on the crowning mountain peak. If he stepped quick enough, he could be back licketysplit! A sharp crack of thunder blasted through the sky, and it took half a second for the bolt of lightning to follow. Aang tried to steer away, but he saw the bolt veer wildly as it arched to the ground. Instead of hitting the trees, towering and mighty, it sunk into a clearing not far from his own position.

Aang slowed down, eyes wide and curious. The rain was pelting him, soaking him to the bone, but he was far more curious than he was uncomfortable. Creeping forward he breached the treeline, eyes going massive as he witnessed a man standing there.

He was crouched, knees bent and holding him low to the ground as one hand extended towards the raging sky. His eyes were closed as the rain coursed down, tangling in his trimmed beard. As Aang went to approach, the sky yet again exploded with noise and light. He got a front row seat as the bolt raced down, hitting the man's out-stretched arm until his free hand reached, shooting the energy at an already-blackened rock. He repeated the process again and again, the wind increasing and pulling his topknot loose. His hair was making him hard to see, whipping in his face as he just kept calling the lightning down.

Aang wasn't sure how long he watched; it can't have been for too great a time, as it was still a torrential downpour when the man fiinally dropped both arms to his sides. His face he kept upturned, the rain streaming down as his shoulders trembled wearily. Aang shifted, and the man almost lazily turned his head to meet his stare. Aang clapped his hands over his mouth at the golden stare, but the man merely smiled and made a small gesture before he ambled toward a small niched cave.

Aang glanced behind him, expecting some kind of ambush, but the forest was only filled with the cacophany of a storm. He knew he still had to get up to the top of the mountain, and maybe, just maybe, this old man could help him.

Creeping into the cave, he saw at the same time he felt a small, cheery fire. The old man was calmly whisking some kind of green froth with a small wooden whisk. He didn't speak at first, only waving to a spot beside him. After Aang was seated, he poured some of the foamy green liquid into a small, round-bottomed cup and handed it over. Aang pulled a small face, looking at the strange drink cautiously. It _was_ warm, though...

"Not to worry, young man. It's only green tea."

"Why is it all...?"

"Frothed? It's a traditional way to serve it, a proper tea ceremony. I've not made a_ proper _green tea in a very long time." He swirled the tea, staring down but not drinking. Aang took a very cautious sip after a suitable amount of awkwardness, staring at the man as he started to fidget. Air was not meant to stay still for such a long period of time, and neither were its Benders.

"So are you a Bender?"

The man chuckled as he set down the untouched tea. "Such an impatient young man. You know," he turned to face the Airbender, "I would think the Avatar would be better tempered."

Like ice had crawled up his spine, Aang stiffened up in fright as he stared right back at the old man. He shifted slightly, ready to run, when the man quipped in again.

"Have no fear, young Airbender. I have no wish to hurt you. In fact, I was rather hoping we could help each other."

"How do you know so much...? About me, I mean. It's not exactly public information."

In response the old man just picked up the chilling tea, still untouched. As he handed it over, Aang's eyes zeroed in on the steam snaking up off the surface.

"You're a Firebender!"

"And you are surprisingly unbothered. I am Iroh, and yes, I am indeed a Firebender. I've been following your group for a number of days now. Your friends, they are very sick, are they not?"

Aang's face had gone from excited to curious to upset in a shift of seconds. "I was on my way to the herbalist at the top of the mountian. I was kind of hoping she could help us..."

"Lovely woman, wonderful cat. But she is a bit hard to get information out of. Your friends, are they coughing? Delusional? Perhaps sleeping a good deal more than normal?" Aang blinked, then nodded rapidly. "Well, I believe I know what has caused it, given the circumstances. I may be able to help you."

Aang hopped to his feet, letting the air push him up so much he almost hit his head on the ceiling of the cave. "You'll help us?! All right, come on! I'll show you where they are!" He grabbed at Iroh's arm, pulling him to his feet as he was grinning away. "I'm Aang, by the way, and you're about to meet the others, they'll be so thankful to-" The boy blinked at the hand held not two inches from his own face.

"I said I may be able to help. Sadly, this world is not one where deeds are freely given." He tucked his hands into his sleeves as he stepped back. "If I am to help you, and in turn your friends, I need you to help me." His expression was grave, not even flinching as Aang's face dropped in disbelief.

"W-well, what do you want? If you really think you can help them..." He scuffed at the ground, nervous and more than a little upset. A hand laid on his shoulder, causing him to look up into Iroh's smiling face.

"I would not dare ask anything that would potentially hurt you or your friends. I only need help traveling the world. I've lost someone important to me, you see. I just need to find him."

"He sounds very important to you."

Iroh dipped his head towards his chest, a contemplative look on his broad face. "He's like a son to me, and I regret every moment that we are apart." He reflected for a moment, then suddenly smiled, throwing Aang for more of a loop than his glider put him through. "But we have patients, young doctor! Let's go to them, yes?"

Aang cocked his head, eyes shifting to the still very-much-so set up tea ceremony. Iroh glanced back, then shook his head. "We'll leave it, young man. I prefer to think that it will be found by someone truly in need of a good cup of tea. _This_ bag, however, must come, and then we must go. Your friends surely miss you."

* * *

Katara groaned as she felt hot liquid seeping down her throat, a very soothing comfort. Her eyes blinked open to a bright, blue sky, not a hint of the awful storm in sight. She could her, presumeably, Sokka shifting about beside her. To prove the thought, she heard his rather pitiful groaning. She herself was peopped up in Appa's warm hide, giving her a perfect view if their sad, water-logged camp.

"Man, can someone turn the _sun_ down...? This is the _worst_ day ever..." She started shifting as well, now, trying to see if Sokka was better or if he was actually attempting to talk to the giant glowing orb in the sky. When he screamed in alarm, she bolted upright. "Oh sweet Tui and La, _Aang!_ What- How long were we _asleep_!"

Her focus landed on the old man crouched by her brother, her own little yelp joining Sokka's volume. "Who _are_ you?!" Sokka was suddenly on his knees, grabbing the man by his shoulders as he shook him feebly.

"Aang, oh Aang I'm so sorry! You're so _old_ now!"

"Sokka, why are you shaking Mister Iroh?"

"W- Iroh? Who's Iroh?"

"Sorry to panic you, but that would be me. Pleasure to meet you!" He poured another cup of brackish tea, smiling merrily as he handed it to the stunned Sokka. "I'll be joining you for a bit, if you don't mind. I've been assured there's room on the sky bison. Perhaps we can even pick up some instruments! They would sound stunning so high up, don't you think!" His rambling was accented by him handing Katara a cup of tea as well. He finished off by moving to kneel by a second tea pot, pouring a clear stream for himself and Aang. Sokka, cup raised, froze in suspicion at the second tea.

"This is poison, isn't it." It was a statement, not a question. "You're a Fire Nation guy trying to kill us! I knew it! I knew they were everywhere!"

Aang waved his hands. "No, Sokka! He's a friend. He's _my_ friend! He helped you guys! That tea is your medicine, and it's all he's been giving you for the past two days. He's been _helping_!"

Katara looked down into the cup now, taking a cautious sniff. "Okay, but what is it?" Iroh perked up.

"Perhaps it's best you don't ask. Just know that it's extracted from a tropical plant, and worry no more about it." When both siblings glared at him, he sighed heavily. "It's a simple earthy oolong, very nice quality." When that was all he gave them, both glanced at each other before taking a careful sip. He chose then to continue. "Mixed, of course, with a grain commonly fed to animals." He smiled lightly as they sputtered. Aang laughed at the pair, pointing as he nearly fell backwards at the shared looks of utter disgust.

"Aang, no, he can't come! He's trying to poison us! And I'm on to you, old man! You never denied being from the Fire Nation!"

"You are right, I never did deny it. After all, I grew up there. And you may call me Uncle, if you wish. It's much less a mouthful than 'old man'."

Aang stepped between the two parties, frowning just a bit. "Please, he helped us, and I said we would help him. We're just looking for his nephew, okay? Please, guys?" And his eyes took on such an innocent quality, wide and pleading and so puppy-like that Sokka and Katara groaned in unison. It was Katara who finally spoke.

"Fine, we'll help find this 'nephew'-"

"Who's probably a Fire Nation soldier, so excited to meet him..."

"-but when we _do_, Aang..." She glanced at Iroh, frowning as she chewed her lip. "He can't stay. I'll never sleep well knowing there's a Fire Nation man in our camp. I'm sorry."

Iroh stood, moving to pack away his small tea kit. This one was much less formal, looking hand-carved and rustic. There was a simple design etched into the ceramic, and he traced a hand over it before nodding. "I will not stay past my welcome. Once I find my nephew, we shall depart together."

Aang smiled a bit, bowing slightly to Iroh. "Thank you, Uncle Iroh! And thank you Katara, Sokka. He's really a nice guy, so I'm sure we'll all get along!"

Sokka glared once more at the trademark golden eyes, feeling like it wasn't going to be near as easy as Aang made it out to be.

* * *

***the rant***

Stupid wood frogs. These things are real, actually. And they do freeze their bodies to survive winters and general cold weather. Naturally, I researched. I wanted to see what made them a healing thing, and, well... I'm very determined. Turns out they produce two major counter-freezing elements; namely, glucose and urea. Glucose, simple sugar compound. Pretty cool, not so much for healing. But urea, urea had promise. It's the body's natural sodium level, and being low in that can cause nausea, fatigue, confusion, vomiting. Fun stuff. But not too far off Sokka's mark. Only thing is, urea is found most commonly in waste. Or urine. But it's also used in beer yeasts and, like I mentioned, animal feed. So, I found a way that Iroh could help them with his limitless amount of tea stashes and knowledge. Save Aang from going down to the mercy of the Yuyan archers, even if Zhao's not there at the moment to mess things up. Okay. I am done now. If you read that, high five. And have a cyber-Canadian box of Smarties. They're fantastically chocolatey. Kym, you can have a bottle of maple in true Canadian giving.

***end rant***

Three reviews make me happy, thank you so much! **Samara**, I would never take his voice away forever! Zuko's far too mouthy to lose that particular ability. **Swimmy D**, I'm glad you stuck around for more reviews! I fulfilled one of your character appearances! And you know Zuko's coming 3. Someone should just throw duck and turtle into a soup together. Bam, we chimera'd something strangely terrifying! **Kym**, bring on the death wishes! Although, you are not gonna liiiike me :3.

Please, everyone, don't be afraid to review! I love hearing from you and it has totally become an addiction. Please. Feed my addiction. It's the only proper nutrient for starving writer.

Anyway, see you next chapter!

*Small notice!*

I'm going to post this one first, and the Zuko chapter that's next (oops spoilers) in about 12 hours. Give you somthing to keep busy for now!


	5. Flight

Firstly, sorry for not updating yesterday! I was stolen for some wining and dining, and it was fabulous. But I do apologize. Secondly, my gods I got so many reviews for that last chapter, and I totally danced around my workplace. Just a tiny bit, but my boss caught me so it will forever be a mocking point._  
_

Also, the flashback in this chapter was totally not supposed to happen, but she snuck in. Not my fault. She's a crafty one, and you'll see, no worries.

* * *

The dragon moose panted heavily as hooves pounded the ground in a frantic beat, Zuko's uninjured hand clutching white-knuckled at the reins. He could hear yelling, scrabbling from behind him, and he urged the beast faster.

"After him, _after him_! If you let him get away, you all deal with _me_!"

His sister's voice was shrill, but thankfully dropping farther behind. Fresh heat on his heels, most likely the entire flock of Fire Nation navy being the source, had him catching his breath. It had taken enough to get this far, and Zuko wasn't letting them take him back. A quick glance over his shoulder showed the remains of three carriages, a single wheel still rolling pitifully away in the distance. Whoever wasn't following him was scrabbling around for any kind of faster transportation, as they were quickly falling farther behind him and his mount. He would have allowed himself a grin if he didn't know just how bad his own luck was.

Bad luck; unfortunately perfect timing.

His path was cut off by a troop of soldiers, most likely stationed ahead in case he _did_ get away. Or possibly as a path guide to Azula and Zhao, for when they left the village. No matter what they were there for, they were in his way, and they didn't look to expect him to stop.

Gritting his teeth, he kicked his heels into the tough hide of the beast, forcing both a bellow and a burst of speed. The men were just crouching into a bending formation when the dragon moose leapt, nearly kicking at least two men in the head. He was glad, no matter how much they wanted to kill him, that the hoof missed. He hadn't killed anyone yet, and he didn't want to change that, no matter how indirectly.

It was only after a solid ten minutes of full-out riding that he eased the animal into a canter, holding on with his knees so he could run one still-tied hand through his hair. He hadn't been able to get the bindings off, just fresh out of his cell ten minutes _ago_. The only weapon he had had was a wooden skewer, and neither that or his teeth had gotten through the grime and blood and ropes. Worked well for minor flesh wounds, though, and he had left it securely imbedded in a soldier's leg.

The jarring canter had slowly fallen into a smooth trot, and he found himself sagging forward, adrenaline draining out of him until his forehead was pressed into the coarse mane. He knew they had to keep moving, but he couldn't help slipping into a light doze as the city of Gao Ling fell behind him. His mind floated back to the early hours of that morning, when he was handed his chance at freedom.

* * *

Zuko was crouched on the rough stone floor, hands weighed by the boulder they'd bended around them. He'd been moved off of the warship earlier that afternoon, merely to be dragged down to the Gao Ling prisons and its damp, cold cells. The only positive to the situation thus far was that the rock cuffs were keeping his injured wrist from getting jarred around.

No, everything else was wrong, and he could only blame his complete and utter lack of luck. Azula seemed to think along the same line as Zhao, because neither of them had ordered much in the way of food for him. Water was supplied, but with his hands bound (the rope and necklace still pressed into his skin, even underneath the stone) he would be forced to drink from it like a dog.

He'd lost enough dignity already, thank you.

At least he was able to keep his clothes, filthy as they were. He preferred them to the mud-coloured drudgery clothes the other prisoners were given. Kicking out his legs in front, taking a moment to straighten his back against the wall, he let out a raspy sigh. By his count it had been four days since he'd been caught by Zhao, and as soon as the sun rose tomorrow he'd be leaving with Azula. Promising.

A scuffing sound had him bolting upright, the dark light of the cells making it so much harder to find the source. As movement caught his eye, he drew back. A child was standing to the left of him, leaning back against the sheer stone wall. He had no idea how the kid got in, or what they wanted. He couldn't even tell the gender there was so much dirt all over the obvious Earth Nation clothing. Barefoot and scraggly-haired, he wondered if 'it' was a homeless kid looking for prison scraps.

Well, tough luck, kid. Wrong place.

"Hey, your people owe me some money, did you know that? Yeah, your friends trashed my mom's favourite carriage." So not food scraps today? Interesting. He pulled to his feet to move closer, hoping that she would get scared and leave him alone. He wasn't up to idle threats; he already had enough, and far more severe, thrown at him in the past few days. The kid- boy? Girl? Seriously- didn't seem phased at all, and he understood why when they looked up and he was met with white, wide eyes. He stopped in his tracks. Blind?

"See, I don't mind if I bug my mom. But that's it, it's my job. You guys don't get to make her cry." She cracked her knuckles before thrusting her fist forward, and he suddenly found himself slammed against the back wall. His mouth gaped but only the weakest of sounds came out. He vaguely noted that her head cocked to the side.

"You really can't talk, can you? They said you couldn't... I didn't think they were actually telling the truth..." She slumped down on the ground, leaning against his cell bars as the earth around him slid back into the ground. He dropped right after, wheezing a surprised breath as the earth gave away and put him flat.

"I'd ask your name, but since you can't talk I think I'm just going to call you Sparky. You're a Firebender, though, right? C'mon, work with me. One stomp for yes, two for no!"

He refused to move, sullenly glaring at her even if she couldn't see it. In response she thumped a hand against the ground once. "What's that, one thump? Sparky it is! Okay, so the deal is, Sparky..." She reached into her muddied robes and pulled out a rather edible-looking meat skewer, chomping away inelegantly. His stomach growled pitifully, and she paused mid-chew for a second. After another bout of silence, she continued. "The thing is, I don't really like you. But I don't like your friends more. So, I'm gonna give you a hand. Literally."

He felt the stone cuffs lighten as sand trickled out the rapidly-forming gap around his wrists. By the time a small pile of sand was between his legs, he could easily sneak his hands out of the stone shell. He took his time, stretching his fingers out at the unexpected freedom. A sharp whistle had his head whip up. The girl was holding out another skewer, grinning at him as she waved the meat stick around.

It was off the ground, and it was the first time he'd been near meat since he'd been taken prisoner. He registered the fact that she yelped at his sudden movement, but then he was eating real food and he didn't really care what she thought.

She stood, rubbing her hands together with a clap. "Okiedokie, Sparky. You eat that up, and tomorrow you can make your escape!" He coughed a bit on his food, staring up at her. "What? I told you. It's my job to bother my mom, not the Fire Nation's. I'll do anything to mess with them, even if it's letting one of you go. So you have your food, you have your hands, and you have a stick. Good luck, have fun, and I'm off to take the wheels off my mother's carriages."

She spun on her heel, marching smartly up to the wall as it simply fell away. A hand was tossed over her head in a wave, and he just plunked down to watch her go. After the last bite, he carefully stowed the skewer, and his bound hands, back into the stone shell. His best chance to escape was when they transferred him to the ship, where he'd have more room to run, along with more lax guards.

Settling down to wait, he allowed himself a small smile. He'd be free by morning.

* * *

Azula paced, snarling as her soldiers quivered in her wake. "You obviously didn't hear what I said, because I clearly remember _saying_ that if they got away, you would have to deal with **me**!" She swept a foot out, the flames arching just in front of the men. One flinched back, and it was Zhao that grabbed her arm before she could attack him.

"Princess, Zuko will not be moving quickly, and he only has two hours' travel on us. The city's dragon moose have been tracked down, so the men could always take them and go after him. _Or_, you could have a select few men take the komodo lizards I had fetched for you." She stared up at him, eyes filled with dying rage, and then appreciation over his cleverness. A single strand of hair fell into her face and she jolted a bit against Zhao's hold. He let go, allowing her to fix the strand. "_They_ can go fetch the prince, and _we_ can continue up North. The speed of those creatures, they should catch us on the northern shorelines."

She straightened her tunic, glaring at the men still trembling in a line. "You. And you two. You will go. You, flincher. You can go jump in a lake, for all I care. Admiral, see them out. I'm sick of their faces." She stormed back to the single carriage not destroyed, an old, rickety thing that was better off as kindling. The axles were worn enough that any kind of speed in the thing would probably tip the whole thing over. Zhao waited until she slammed the door until he turned to face the select three.

"The rest of you are dismissed. And soldier, I _would_ suggest actually jumping in a lake. If she sees you again, she may gut you. The rest of you, go after the boy. That moose dragon is a good distance runner, but not fast, and he has nowhere to go but East. Run him down, and make sure he doesn't come back." He turned his back on the men, tilting his head up with a chuckle.

"He only has desert, ocean, or you. Let him decide his own death."

* * *

Zuko woke with a jolt, still miraculously on the moose dragon, against all odds. To be fair, he'd had the foresight to bungle his arms in the reins, so maybe he could say it was more thought than luck. Uncle would be proud. He sat up to twist around, frowning. There was something, a sound, underneath the rushing of a river on the path behind him...

He reacted to the movement before he properly saw it, feet viciously kicking into the flanks of his mount just in time to avoid the scaled, brackish beast. The moose dragon bellowed, hooves kicking up clods of dirt into the faces of their pursuers. He distinctly heard three screeches, and he knew his chances at freedom were steadily slipping. The mountains were starting to thin, and he swore, knowing that with the mountains the trees, too, would thin out. With those things on open ground, they would only run faster.

A stream of fire shot right by his face, and he suddenly realized that they weren't just planning to drag him back. His hand curled into the mane, urging the animal faster. He wasn't letting them kill him, not now. Their flight was fast, pumping with energy as he guided them over rough terrain. If he had to, he'd fight. He wasn't sure how, but he would.

Fire erupted below the moose dragon, and both he and it screamed. The only difference was his was in shock whilst the beast's was pure pain. He hit the ground with a tumble, skidding to his feet to look at the downed creature a good 20 feet away. One leg was at an odd angle, and the entire underbelly was scorched and raw. It couldn't even bray anymore, and he swallowed heavily with wide eyes. It was too late to go back, to end its pain. The komodo lizards were darting to the creature, noses down as they investigated. Even with the soldiers trying to guide the monsters, they were far more interested in the large live catch dying under their feet than the pitiful human staring in horror.

His head turned as they screeched, claws digging into the poor animal's flesh. He scrambled to his feet, gagging, and trying to ignore the dying sounds behind him. The komodos were too distracted now, and the soldiers were jumping down to chase him on foot. He bolted, sending a quiet apology and thank you to the gutted moose dragon. Without its sacrifice, he'd probably have been dead already. Now, at the very least, he had a chance.

The grass underfoot had long ago turned to baked earth, and it helped him keep a steady pace, even with the hunger and thirst gnawing at him. The soldiers had the advantage of being well-fed, but he was more stubborn. He refused to lose this race for life.

It was long, laborious, and more than once he felt his mind slipping from sheer tiredness. His energy was too low for any proper firebending, but he did manage the occasional kick to keep them farther back. The moose dragon was a great beast, because the lizards never caught up to them during the whole of it all. They were eating well, he was sure, and the thought made him sick. There was also a strange feeling welling up in his chest, a heat he was unaccustomed to. His body never felt hot, and he wasn't sure why it decided to now.

The path was sloping up, and without his hands for balance he was starting to stumble more. They were catching up, so close behind him that the jets of fire they shot were singeing both his clothes and hair. He slammed against a stone cliffside, spinning to face the three men. All of them, himself included, were panting heavily as they faced off. He himself was weaving weakly, eyes half-lidded as he held his hands up slowly.

"W-why... I-I'm... prince, you can't..." His voice was splintered, more a reedy whisper than anything, and tight with pain. His incoherence wasn't just from exhaustion; he felt nauseous, fuzzy-headed and so, _so_ hot. The men glanced at each other before stepping forward in military precision. He, in turn, stumbled back. There was a dull roaring, counteracting with the thudding of his head. As he fell another few steps back, he suddenly realized what that roaring was. He'd managed to run his way up a path overlooking the ocean, and waves were crashing on rocks below. He was fortunate, at least in one regard; he hadn't stumbled up a higher cliff pass. The soldiers were still approaching, and not one of them deigned to give him an answer.

He glanced behind him again, feeling his body still rising in temperature. The soldiers glanced at each other, and he wondered if they could feel it as well. He could see the heat warping the air around him, making the air seem thick and tangible. They seemed nervous, and he swallowed tightly before making that final step back.

The rushing air seemed to cool him, and he relaxed his body as that chill swept through him. It started at his hands, the cold of his extremities combating with the intense heat of his core, his inner flame. He was starting to smoke; at least, his clothing was, and he took a moment to wonder about that. Was he on fire, had the soldiers hit him after all?

It felt like he was falling forever, so long that he stared at the filthy blue silk and frayed rope still binding his hands. He had all the time in the world to wrap numb fingers around that smooth, white pendant, eyes closing as all the cold suddenly rushed into his heart.

And then he hit the water.

* * *

The men were swarming the ship, lookouts posted everywhere to prevent any kind of sneak attack. At every cliff, every bluff men were hidden to keep unwanted interest from the main camps. To be found would be to die, and it was a task that was taken very seriously. The Watch was the one who saw the disturbance first, nearly rocking the ship as he ran to the captain.

"Fire Nation, Captain. On the bluffs. If they follow the coastline any farther, they may discover more of the fleet."

The man raised a spyglass to his eye, quickly making out the glint of soldiers in armour along the cliff, along with one non-shining figure. "Is it just the four?"

"As far as we know, yes. Should we attack them, or should we wait until they move closer?"

Before the captain could speak, one of the figures dropped, falling towards the water as tongues of fire followed them. "Hold position, do not reveal us to the enemy! If they are just performing an execution- There they go, approach the rocks, he's gone under!"

"A rescue, Captain? He could be an enemy!"

"Any enemy of the Fire Nation is an ally of ours."

Even as the conversation carried, their ship was moving rapidly towards the rocks. They were made for speed, and it took only a moment before they reached the area where the body had gone under.

"Keep a sharp eye; they may have survived, and they should have missed the rocks."

Men leaned over the side of the ship, eyes focused on the ebbing waves. As the captain began to draw back, frown in place, the water started to churn. Men were yelling, pointing as it became more and more violent. The smell of fish became increasingly strong as carcasses began to float, flesh peeling off the skeletons and eyes cooked white.

"The water, it's boiling! What in the name of the Great Spirits?!"

The captain grabbed the end of a heavy net, yelling to the others. "Help me heave this over, we need to get him out!"

They worked like a well-oiled machine, all hands on deck as the net was thrown and swept, and all heaved as one until they hauled the young man onboard. Men stepped back as scalding water splashed, steaming off his bare skin. Not a scrap of clothing was left on him, burned off and leaving only multiple bruises and welts. Men all around were standing back, more than a few crossing themselves and muttering prayers. It was the captain who moved forward, carefully prodding until he confirmed that the boy was safe to touch. "Get me a jacket, we need to cover him. He's breathing, and getting cold fast."

As men scrambled to find something, the captain checked him for injuries. The worst, so far, was the swollen and black wrist. The other hand was clenched tightly, and spying a glimpse of black he carefully took hold and started prying his fingers back. The disc revealed was sooty, still smooth even scorched. He wiped a thumb over the surface, finding the swirling indentations on clean, shining white very familiar.

"Fetch the Chief. And tell him I have bad news."

* * *

Random rant; Zuko (and other firebenders) can breathe fire that can melt metal, most especially steel. This metal softens at 1000 Fahrenheit. Also, before a fire goes out, it has one final burst of flame, and can be revived with oxygen. I ran with those two points, as well as something called the Leidenfrost Effect, which is when a hot object meets a cold liquid and instantly boils the directly surrounding water. It also creates a coat of vapour and air between the two forces. If Zuko were to be close to death, I went with his body using a defense of overheating, and to get the Leidenfrost Effect in play, Zuko's body temp would only have to get around 670 Fahrenheit. Also, assuming the necklace is made of bone or tooth, it needs to reach temperatures of around 1200. I'm not sure where to end that rant, but the science is there for all that. Just sayin' lol.

Anyway. The exciting point. That iiisss...

Aaaahhh, reviews! Squueeee!

**EpicFandoms**, wouldn't it be awesome to learn archery?! My sister grew up with Legend of Zelda, so we both wanted to learn archery and horseback riding. Together, naturally. I'm sure Sokka will have a heart attack when they learn about poor Zuko. A most dramatic one. He is Sokka, after all.  
**TrueMetis**, I hope it's not irritating, being led without a clear direction! As I said (at some point, I think), this story will follow the, well, _basic_ storyline. I'll be recapping episodes with the changed character and plot devices. As for Iroh, it's not totally impossible if he found a ship to transport him. He would have been tossed overboard at the Earth Nation/ Fire Nation ocean line, which is a well-traveled route that leads to the pirate pier. From there, it's just making it upstream whilst the gAang wastes time with the Jet, Great Divide, and The Storm episodes. I'm trying to work as best I can off a very pretty map I found, but I will attempt to work a bit harder on the timing. Thank you for pointing it out, though, it makes me more conscious of it!  
**Swimmy D**, have you had armadillo?! I am ever so curious, my goodness... Bear, yes. Hmm, gamey flavour, marinade maybe herb-heavy? I wonder if a white sage sauce would rock with it. I love that you're throwing food queries at me. This is fantastic. Oh. Oh rosemary would work too... In other news, moose dragon on the menu now. Moose is good...  
**Lawliness**, I'mma high-five you on two points. First, you dropped a review so thank you so much (and to Advent Avatar as well, my goodness)! And second, you gave me something to mull. I was thinking of seaweed extracts, actually. I really like that seashell idea, though! Maybe there's some kind of mollusk that can grow on the ice floes that they crush up for colour...  
**O Nameless Guest**, you are a crazy fast reader, my goodness. Those reviews came in together within minutes, I was amazed to suddenly see three reviews! I'm actually a pretty quick poster, even if the chapters are only around 2700 a piece. I feel like that's short. Is that short? And like I said, Zutara will take a decent bit until they meet. Zuko'll have her on his mind, though.  
**Kym**, however could I injure and/or maim such a sweet, innocent character like Azula? Nah, she'll get some comeuppance eventually. I should _douse_ her in maple. Humiliating. But actual maple, not watery table syrup. And no worries for the double entry, nor the apology review. I wanna get to 100, I'll definitely take the extra ones. ;)

Please keep reviewing, this was such a fantastic turnout! Thank you so much to everyone, I am so happy at the number of readers! Even if I lose some of you, or gain more new people, I want to thank everyone. But really, please take after Lawliness and go against the grain; leave a review and make me dance around at work again please!


	6. Fortune Faded

Oh **Guest,** you poor dear, I've not abandoned this! I do apologize for the super-long update period, though. I was promoted, both at work and in the two wedding parties I'm privy to. So now I'm supervising AND planning two bachelorette parties, it's crackpot crazy! In similar train of thought, this story may well be a good one to follow if you read regularly, because my update times are going to be really off-sync from now on.

Okay, not _**major **_off-sync. But expect the occasional week-long update periods!

Anyway, let's not delay any longer! Onwards with the story!

* * *

The ship pushed forward, steam-power cutting through the waves with little to no effort. They were close to land still, sweeping past the bluffs of Whale Tail Island. Two sat in the Captain's Lounge on-board the ship, waves the only sound in the chamber. The younger of the pair, Azula, was seething enough that the temperature had been steadily rising for the last twenty minutes. Zhao sat unaffected.

"It's been a day."

"Princess, impatience does not become you. Calm yourself."

"A_ day_! I expected my brother's death a day _ago_!"

"They must still catch up, Azula. And we must still reach the North Pole. I'm sure a hawk is on its way now, and you can be calm with the knowledge that the boy is gone."

"A hawk... That's it!" She leapt to her feet and whipped the door open, blasting enough heat into the metal that the latch groaned and twisted. She wasted no time in heading to the helm, grabbing hold of the ship's wheel and jerking it sharply to the right. The crew panicked, men flying everywhere as they tried to control the ship as it began to roll. The captain tried to pull the wheel back, eyes wide with fear.

"Princess Azula, what are you doing? You'll kill us all!"

"Get me to land! Now!"

The man stared at her in thinly veiled hate, but he bowed quickly and distanced himself as the ship was put back to order. Zhao stumbled his way up to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder with a look. "He's right, Princess. That was foolish."

"We're at _sea_. The hawk can't find us, and I'd bet the lives of these men on that easily enough. I need to get to land. You can carry on, I don't care. Your crew is inefficient; it'll take no time to meet you at the North with just about any ragtag group I pull together." She turned away, fully intent on ignoring him now that her statement had been made. She planted a hand on her hip, pointing at the crew disdainfully. "Do your jobs, fools, and get me to shore as quickly as possible."

Once again Zhao laid a hand on her shoulder. "We grow closer to the Fire Nation, Princess. Why not carry on our course, and instead send a hawk to the Fire Lord? If we send out posters declaring the fool boy a criminal, it won't matter if he's alive or dead. The other nations will track down whatever's left of him."

She lifted her lip in a sneer, but finally stomped her foot in a diffusion of rage. "Fine. I'll write Father. Don't bother me while I write him, and if the men return while I'm in my chambers, throw them overboard. I have no use for them anymore."

* * *

A huge wave splashed over the shore, pulling yelps and laughter over the group settled there. Appa grumbled happily as Sokka sputtered, wiping water and seaweed off his face in disbelief. Somehow Iroh had stayed perfectly dry, even as close to the Water Tribe boy as he was. Katara and Aang glanced at each other, eyes sparkling with mirth, but refrained from teasing the boy. Aang did, however, have to take a moment to compose himself before lightly scolding the sky bison.

"We're supposed to be looking for food, boy, not playing in the water."

The pair walked ahead, Katara looking back to shake her head her brother and the old man. Iroh let a full-bellied laugh before patting Sokka's shoulder, carefully stepping around the large puddles of water still streaming back into the nearby river. Sokka's eyes narrowed, immediately falling into step to glare at him.

"Not so fast, Old Man. You dodged that question, but don't think I forgot."

"Question, Young Man? I don't seem to remember you interrogating me."

"Don't play dumb! I asked what your game is!"

Iroh looked at him, face set in a careful blank, when a roar broke the peace. Aang was already moving forward, a cry of alarm left in his wake.

"A platypus bear, it's attacking a traveler!"

Iroh stood back as the others rushed forward, watching the calm traveler with open curiosity. He made no move to interrupt as the kids pushed the animal back, and indeed didn't even blink until Appa roared to scare the beast away. He shifted his attention to the spotted egg, shuffling over to scoop it up as he listened absent-mindedly to the traveler. He did exclaim happily as, before the man left, they were given a wrapped parcel. Iroh immediately joined Aang under the umbrella, chuckling as Sokka suddenly stomped his foot whilst Katara hurried to join the duo.

"This proves that fortune telling is real, Sokka, just admit it!" They were crammed under the umbrella, three pairs of eyes watching as Sokka steadily got doused with yet more water.

"No, no it doesn't! You can't _really_ tell the future!"

Katara's mouth opened, immediate retort on her tongue, when Iroh chuckled. The children all looked at him now, Aang especially curious. He noted their stares, handing the egg to a blanking Sokka so he could tuck his hands into his belled sleeves. "You should never doubt an unexplained power. You could offend someone."

"I don't care if I _do_! All you had to do to know it was gonna rain was look up! It's been grey all day!"

"Then you would not hesitate to meet this fortune teller? If she truly is a powerless woman, then you should have no fear of being proved wrong."

"You're on, Old Man. I'll go, and I prove to you guys that she's a sham!"

Iroh only smiled, swinging the umbrella down to fold away just as the clouds broke and the rain left off at a slight trickle. He paid no heed to the surprised group as he walked ahead, umbrella swinging lightly off his crooked arm.

* * *

Iroh once again stayed back as the group hurried on, looking around the quiet little village. They didn't seem to notice him lagging behind, so he took the chance to wander over to the stalls of an open market. It took very little time for him to pick out a finely made, if not small, Pai Sho set. Picking up an extra Lotus tile, he watched as the young ones went into, presumably, the fortune teller's house. He smiled, shaking his head slightly. He had no doubt the woman had some talent, but this village had a sickness to it, allowing to words of one sway their entire way of living. It reminded him rather dismally of the politics in his own Nation. At least this village was ruled with hope, as opposed to fear.

He settled not far off from the centre square, Pai Sho board arranged neatly. Already he had a child's curious look, and those only multiplied as he ran through a simple game. He glanced up when small feet peaked into view, smiling at a young girl.

"Would you like to learn?" She blinked, then giggled as she dropped down across from him. He spent the next hour teaching various people around the village, delighted at the reception the simple game was getting. Many had promise, and he went and bought another board just for them to practice on. He barely noticed when a booted foot slid in front of him, only set on organizing the board. Sokka dropped down, glaring straight at Iroh.

"All right, Old Man. You can't run now. It's Question Time."

Iroh finished clearing the board, looking up at Sokka. "Then you'd better ask them all before the game ends. I'm afraid you're not the only one wishing to learn." Indeed there were people jostling a bit to watch, eyes gleaming at this public entertainment. Sokka drew up at the challenge.

"Fine. First. Your nephew, he's a soldier. I bet you can't lie about that!"

"My nephew is not a soldier. He's just an unfortunate young man that was pulled into this war, much like you were." Sokka gaped at him, at the lack of hesitation. Iroh spoke up before any more was said. "He's a good man, noble to the core, if a little misdirected at times. There's much about you that reminds me of him. I feel you could be friends."

Sokka leaned back and crossed his arms, scowling at Iroh. "What's his name."

And here Iroh paused. He wasn't naively hopeful enough to believe the young man didn't notice. And he was almost certain that the boy would doggedly hound that pause until he was blue in the face. He threw out a name, Junior possibly, and decided that somehow, he would have to distract Sokka from finding the true identity of his nephew.

Zuko wouldn't have much time left, not with Zhao, and he knew that the group would abandon both of them where they lay if they knew. He had to shift their attention somehow.

The crowd around them were muttering, and Iroh took note the shifting as they began to move away. He swept the board clean quite suddenly, bowing his head to Sokka as he stood. "I believe we are to get another showing of fortune telling. Would you like to observe with me?"

* * *

Hakoda watched the huddled form in the room, eyes narrowed as he ran his thumb over the necklace pendant's face, again and again. The young man hadn't woken much since they'd dragged him out of the ocean, but that didn't stop Hakoda's numbed rage. He wanted the boy to wake, wanted to know how, exactly, he daughter's precious keepsake had ended up in the possession of a Firebender.

There was no other explanation, really. To boil the water like that wasn't the interference of the Spirits.

He heard a noise, eyes snapping to the dark shape. It was only a moment before he moved, mismatched golden eyes suddenly connecting to Hakoda's with enough fear and intensity that it was like an electric current ran between them. Hakoda had seen the look before, that of a cornered animal ready to do whatever was needed to get away. Hurt, beat down, but so far from broken that it was often easier to just let the beast die on its own, rather than confront it head on.

But this was no beast, and Hakoda was determined to get his answer.

He dragged his chair right up the the makeshift metal bars, the only divide in the only metal room within the entirety of his whole ship armada. They hadn't planned on taking Firebenders as prisoners, needing rooms made of metal; it was supposed to be a grain storage room to keep the rats out. But emptied out, it would do in a jiffy to keep their new 'guest' secure. As an added precaution, as not one of his men had ever seen a bender boil water to the degree this young one had, they'd covered his body with an oiled sealskin robe and rebound his hands with rope treated much the same.

If he so much as made a spark, the whole wardrobe would go up in a great inferno.

But the boy just glared, not making sound or movement as they stared each other down. Hakoda leaned forward in his chair, letting the pendant drop between spread fingers. It dangled, swinging like a pendulum on a makeshift leather cord. The boy's eyes immediately flicked to it, watching left, right, left, right...

"You recognize it, don't you? You should, because we pulled it from you. All of your clothing, your belongings, you let burn away. But this, this pendant, you held onto. You managed to stop it from sinking into the ocean." Golden eyes flicked back to his, the pendant having slowed its movement. In the scant light, smooth burnt flesh on the boy's face was catching and shining as he shifted. He was drawing his knees in, drawing farther into the call, and Hakoda felt a burst of anger.

"Did you rip it from her neck, boy? Take it from her as she struggled? Did you attack my village, kill my people, and loot them?" He was standing now, both hands curling around the bars, the bone necklace clattering against them. His anger was building more and more, a heavy dread settling in his stomach as he asked the one question he never wanted to have to ask, to even imagine. "Did you defile my daughter?!"

The boy suddenly sprung forward, his legs having been drawn under him just for that purpose. He slammed into the bars hard enough to jar Hakoda back, and his bound hands thrust forward to grab his collar. His eyes were suddenly in more light, bright and solid honey gold that was filled with emotions Hakoda recognized all too clearly. Anger, hate, disbelief, and shame were ringing through them as clear as an echoing gong.

Every good man who fought in this damn war had that look.

The boy seemed to struggle with words, his throat bobbing rapidly as his lips worked to speak. Whether it be the scabbed scars on his cheeks or the salt water he'd most likely ingested not a day earlier, he was having enough trouble that he finally just shoved Hakoda back and slunk to his knees. Hakoda himself fell back into the chair, staring in shock at the now-wavering boy.

He noticed the boy curl his hand into a tight fist, and realized with a start that he'd managed to snag the pendant again. Adjusting in his seat, he templed his hands in front of his face. "So. A thief boy, but an honorable one. You never hurt my daughter, did you?"

He refused to show the stolen pendant, but he did lower his head with a tiny shake.

"And you obviously can't tell me what has happened, can you?" Another shake. "Is she safe?"

Now he looked up, that determined look back. He waited until Hakoda matched his stare before nodding. Hakoda in turn pressed his lips together before pulling a bone knife out of his waistband. He opened up the bars without word, knife held slightly in front as the boy quickly scurried back. He crouched in front of him, grabbing his conjoined hands. The tenseness of the boy was nearly making him vibrate.

He pressed the edge of the knife against the rope, slicing through the bindings with ease. "Your wrist was broken, and you've been burned. We'll keep you here until you heal, and then you're free to go wherever you like. Know that the pendant stays, no matter how attached to it you seem to be. Now come. You need more clothing than the blanket wrapped around you."

* * *

Iroh watched from the sidelines as the villagers fleed, noting that Sokka even tried to hurry him along to evade the foreboding volcano. It had started spewing lava shortly after the clever plan played out by Aang and his friends, probably the only reason many of these people were getting out with as many belongings as they did.

Already the molten rock was streaming down the mountainside, eating through trees and leaving blazing destruction in its path. He watched as tombstones shrunk under the sheer heat, sagging as the stone melted down. Glints appeared over the demolished graves, and Iroh held a hand out slightly in dismay at the sight.

He could tell already that there was too much lava for the trench, and he was already moving forward to assist. On the sly he was pulling the flames down from wooden roofs, caught by flying stone and debris. The lava was starting to pool too much, and he saw a flash of orange just as he reached the edge of the lava pit. Aang jumped somewhere above him just as he rooted his feet, arms lifting as Aang's staff swung down.

As the air rapidly cooled the outer shell, Iroh focused on shaping the liquid fire core. He had the wherewithal to worry about the fires spouting up as lava bubbled and spat, smothering those even as he concentrated on the towering molten sheet in front of him. Together, they tempered the wall, Iroh heating and pulling while Aang cooled and shaped the now-massive wall bordering half the village. Their conjoined work had created just that, a smooth, proud wall that looked almost as though it had been mason-made, not the strange mash of Bending powers.

He could hear the silence behind him as he dropped out of the admittedly-Water bending stance, arms falling to his sides as Aang landed beside him.

"Well, there goes my cover."

"I saw them playing with you earlier; I'm sure they'll be fine with you! It shouldn't matter that you're a Firebender, you were still nice and helpful, right?" And even though the boy grinned reassuringly, Iroh only tucked his hands into his sleeves and huffed a sigh.

He knew what the reaction would be long before he turned, but it was still jarring to see mothers pull children away from him as he paced towards his Pai Sho game, still set up in the centre of the town. People were silent as they watched his progress, until Aunt Wu stepped in his path. He held a hand up before she could say a word, smiling.

"I understand, Madame Wu. I shall pack my things immediately, there is no need to ask. Please, perhaps allow me a few moments to say good bye, as well as collect my travel gear."

He walked to Katara and Sokka, Aang trailing quietly behind him. A quick bow to both was all he gave before moving past, heading for the bison hunched at the edge of town. He patted the beast's nose, getting a nudge in return before he gathered his travel bag. He left any food, only taking clothing and the little old teapot with him. He wouldn't take anything that the kids would struggle for. The villagers had formed a barrier, blocking him from returning. He only looked at them, a searching gaze, before turning and walking into the woods.

He hadn't gone far when the soft padding of feet approached. He slowed his gait enough to see Sokka jog up beside him, the boy looking torn between suspicion and distress.

"You're a Firebender. That's why you're leaving."

"I can't deny it. And I thought you would be more comfortable without me. After all, you cannot be comfortable with a Fire Nation soldier, and a Fire Bender is much, much worse, is he not?" Sokka looked far more uncomfortable now, fiddling with his boomerang anxiously.

"Fire Benders _are_ bad. They destroy homes and ruin families. But... you're not like that. You were nice to those kids, and you played with them. They loved you. Then they just... threw you out."

"People fear that which they do not understand, and the Fire Nation happens to be one of those anomalies. We are not all bad; mostly we are people who are forced to do things we do not like, and mostly by people we do not care to listen to."

Sokka laced his hands behind his head, looking up at the green canopy of the forest path. "I asked what your game was, a little while ago, and you wouldn't answer. Were you afraid that we'd toss you out if we knew you were a Firebender?" When Iroh merely sighed, Sokka scuffed the ground lightly. "Aang, uh, well he kind of... needs one, right? A fire guy? And I could, I guess... deal with it. What I'm trying to say is... You can stay."

Iroh smiled now, facing Sokka with a look that was nearly paternal. "Your parents must be proud of you, son. To know that second chances can be given... you're a wise young man. I had seen it before, but I now realize." He patter Sokka's arm lightly before shifting his backpack. "We should hurry back to camp, then, if I'm to be invited back! If we step quickly, I can still brew up a nice cup of tea before lunch!" He moved ahead easily, at a much faster pace than he had departed by. Sokka blinked, then bolted after him as he waved his boomerang in the air.

"Don't think I forgot about your nephew, Old Man! You aren't getting out of it that easily!"

* * *

**EpicFandoms** \- Oh my gods I was wondering where you went! I was all like, huh... No Samara... But you snuck past me, you clever thing! I should have recognized your writing style; you're my most enthusiastic reviewer, and almost always the quickest! I feel like Toph would be a little sh-t disturber wherever possible, and she just _kept sneaking in_. And yes, you were right about the ship lol!

**Somerandomperson **\- Thank you so much for the compliment, I'm so happy! And no worries, Zuko'll get his stubbornness across somehow. Besides, when does Katara ever let that poor boy get a word in? I do have a plan though, no worries!

**Flip Ants** \- I haven't done the experiment :(. I ran into a hypothesis error; did he hit the water with a body temp of 600-some odd degrees, or did he begin to emit that excess heat after submerging? I originally planned for scenario one, but I moreso wrote out scenario two... If scenario one were to take place, the boiling water would be contained directly around his body and affect a far lesser amount of water. Option two would more than likely pull a ship under. But I have no way of testing option two, as I have no way of rapidly increasing the temperature of an object whilst submerged. As for Zuko being special, we see how quickly Firebenders can melt ice with just their skin temp. I think it would be an extreme show of power, but not impossible, especially at high noon or so. By the way; I like your science, my friend. Rock on.

**Lawliness** \- I promise I will absolutely not refrain from nakedness, now that I know you've blushed. There will be naked men everywhere. I shall write a sauna scene.

**Swimmy** \- I am now determined to try armadillo, my good friend. In an exciting change, I'm heading to the Southern States next year and totally plan on trying alligator. My excitement can only be contained with great effort. Thank you so much though, for the compliment!

**Guest** \- I always saw Azula as childishly crazy, where she sees everything as a game that she is totally in charge of. Maybe things are blurred and she doesn't exactly see the damage she's caused because it's all funny to her. Zhao, I see as honest-to-god crackpot crazy. Thank you so much for the compliments, too!

**TrueMetis **\- Iroh probably just blasted fire into the sky until someone found him, and then bribed the, with delicious tea until they gave him a free boat ride. He's a crafty little thing, that one. I hope I can continue to keep your interest! I don't want to follow the story too closely, but I also don't want to split off the actual storyline quite yet. It will happen, though.

**Guest** \- I am not sure if you're the same guest that previously reviewed, but I will not abandon this story. This story is my baby. And it will grow into a teenager and I will need to kick it out of the house soon. Seriously though, I have a small drabble for each chapter, and more keeps sneaking in. This is a fully-planned beast in the making. Thank you for kicking my butt in gear on the next chapter though!

I've been getting so many strong ideas and passages from later chapters in my head that I'm twitching out at work. I cannot wait to get to them! It'll be starting, the branching into its own story, within the next few chapters. Obviously the gAang is staying along the proper storyline, but Zuko'll be throwing a wrench in things. He's a trouble-maker. Soon enough he'll disrupt everything, and we'll have a right good time.

Anyway! Sorry again for such a delay, and I promise the show shall go on! See you next chapter, and please, everyone, feel free to review! They feed me! I still have a goal to get 100, and maybe I can do that a lot sooner than the planned 40 chapters! ;)


	7. Anchors Up For Dreamland

Sorry for that hella long delay, I fell into another fandom stream and got stolen by a tiny little ship there! Now that THAT story is out of my way, I can finally focus on my Zutaras again!

I'm getting eager for them to start interacting, but it'll be another four or so chapters before that happens. This is an adventure, after all, and a romance second, which is why I've been writing oneshots for the couple on the side. Give you guys something to tide you over until this one gets them together.

In other news, Hook is on tonight! For those of you who don't know it, it's a Peter Pan take, one with Robin Williams. As a super fun fact, Dante Basco is in it, too, and my goodness he spends a good chunk of time sassing people. For those bad with names (me), he's Zuko's voice actor. And yes, yes you can hear it.

Right! Time to read, thanks to anyone who read all that! Enjoy this Zuko-centric chapter, and I've got most of the next written! You might just get a double update!

* * *

Zuko stood on the slick deck, breathing deeply in, out, in, out... He could feel his inner flame waxing and waning as he focused, almost back to the strength it had been before his rather showy burnout in the ocean only two weeks ago. He was slipping into a meditative trance, his body seeming to completely slow down, from his planted feet to his peach-fuzz hair. Just behind him he could hear murmurings, something that was almost a comfort on days when he wasn't trying quite so hard to concentrate. He thought about that fire inside his heart instead of their voices, desperately trying to drown them out when the volume suddenly increased.

Which, naturally, was when he was tossed to the side and completely drenched.

He scrambled to his feet sputtering, the long black strands of his ponytail (he refused to cut it off, peach fuzz be damned) sticking to his face and shoulders. The laughter behind him was now blaring, something that really didn't help his growing temper. Glaring back at the group, he got prepared to storm away in a fuss when a hand clasped down on his shoulder.

Not a clap, or a clout.

A firm, warm grasp.

Gold met laughing blue as Hakoda helped him balance, shaking his head lightly. "I've told you before, boy. Breathe. Don't plant your feet, the ocean won't allow that. You need to imagine your core holding still, but don't rely on your legs to do it for you. Shift your weight! Follow after me, and for the sake of Tui and La stand on your toes!"

He readjusted Zuko's stance, nearly stepping on his toes and pushing him forward until he was balanced. He went so far as to kick the backs of his knees, only lightly mind you, until Zuko was crouched and found himself naturally shifting his weight. He was half-convinced there was sorcery involved, it came so easily. Hakoda stood back to observe, clapping his hands together with a bark of laughter.

"You see this, men? Our little seal pup has learned how to stand!"

Immediately his posture dropped and he turned to sulkily glare at the uproarious men. Instead of snarling or possibly throwing fireballs as he once would have, he ended up sighing silently and rolling his eyes. He'd grown over the time aboard the ship, even if it was only in baby steps. Just the phrasing of the thought made him wince a bit. It really had been horrible, learning how to get around at first on the floating log they called a ship.

The first two days Zuko spent in solitude, alone and cold and inconsolably miserable. He had no reason to trust the water savages, not with what he knew about them. So he stayed, huddled in his little metal room as random people peered in at him. They fed him, to be sure; some kind of horrid fish gruel, and he really only went near it out of necessity. After managing that first bowl, choking down the almost gelatinous sludge, he was almost wishing he'd been left to drown. Surely they could have just poisoned him instead of giving him slop that normal people wouldn't feed to their pets...

Day three was a bit better, but only because they gave him actual food in the form of a roasted fish. It gave him enough strength to finally worry about his escape; most probable escape route was him swimming to the closest land mass, so he needed energy and quick. The only option he'd been able to come up with was leeching power from the sun, his inner fire still far too out of whack for him to rely on. It was so haywire that he wasn't waking in the mornings, didn't even come close to rising with the sun as he was so proud to do. And because he was hidi- _watching out_ from his little cell, he didn't even get to watch the sun set over the lands of his people.

The second blessing that day was the fact that the ocean wasn't completely tossing the small ship about. He could almost walk without stumbling too badly, and that overall was what made up his mind. He could hear the crew shouting as they worked, and he used that to his advantage as he crept out of the room. They weren't paying attention to him at all, and perhaps his half-starved form didn't draw as much staring as he was used to.

The stairs leading out of the belly of the ship were easy to navigate, giving him the walls to slam against whenever the ship rolled unexpectedly. The deck of the ship, accessible through a small trapdoor that took a bit of maneuvering to escape, was slick with sea water and running amok with men. He swallowed nervously, eyes tracing those closest until he saw a big enough opening. As soon as his foot fell on the deck of the ship he felt a strange mixture of elation and absolute shit. The sun was finally overhead and hitting him full-force, making his inner fire flicker with some semblance of balance. It was still a far cry from the absolute control he preferred to maintain, but to feel any kind of order after so long... Which was where the sickness had come in, because with the ocean moving the way it was he felt like he couldn't have been farther from his element if he'd tried.

The smothered air was still too heavy for him retreat back to the bowels of the ship, though, and he found himself almost blindly stumbling until his hand slapped into something. Seeing a graceful curve of wood he reacted without thinking, wrapping his arms around it until the world could calm down. He thought he heard words, and maybe even laughter. He was regretting his choice to go up there as he bitterly listened to the obvious mocking when he noted the sounds of heavy footfalls behind him. No contact was made, but he had heard a soft male voice telling him that there was food, if he'd like, should he peel himself away from the lantern post please.

He peeled his face away from the warmed wood, noting that he was indeed hugging the prow (and attached lantern, no wonder he was drawn to it), to look back at blue eyes filled with laughter. He wouldn't know it until much later, but it was a look the calm Chief handed out in droves. His first instinct was to glare, but a hand reached out to ground him just enough, so that he merely looked away instead of jerking back. Chuckling, Hakoda tightened his grip a touch more to make him let go of the prow completely.

"Watching you walk is like watching a tiger seal learning to crawl. You're not so graceful out of your own element, are you?" He felt the sting to his pride, and he made sure the emotion showed through his glare. "Don't take offense, boy, I didn't mean to insult you. Your Fire Nation ships are made to cut through water. I'm sure they're very different than our own warships. These tend to flow _with_ the ocean, so we that we may respect the powers of Tui and La. But I was serious about food, and you're looking thin enough to disappear if you turn sideways."

* * *

The rest of those days were spent observing the crew, Zuko honestly confused by all the contradictions he saw to his teachings. They didn't eat raw fish (instead they ate that horrid sludge, every single one of them, unless that ship or another of the armada managed to drag in enough fish to feed them all), they didn't speak in grunts (but hand signals were used, Hakoda was even teaching him), and they were not filthy mongers. In fact, they stopped often at bays and inlets to wash the salt off their skin, the men telling him that, if not removed, it would stiffen their joints until they couldn't even clap along to music night.

That's right. He couldn't even escape it here.

He sat beside Hakoda on those nights, the two of them practicing hand signals back and forth as the rest of the men clapped and chanted silly sea chanties. Talking wasn't completely out of Zuko's ability; he could manage a rasped word or two, but it made his throat hurt and often forced him into a coughing fit that made full conversations impossible, let alone singing along. It was the chieftain who mentioned signalling, telling him that in the frigid cold of the south they couldn't always be understood through the multiple layers they wore. Quick gestures with mittened hands were the substitute, an implication of a want rather than fumbling with words. Through this language Zuko could get across his basic emotions and thoughts, usually to the amusement of the men when he went on frustrated 'rants'.

A lot of things about him amused them. They'd taken to calling him Little Pup, and he really tried to take as little offense to it as possible. He still refused to tell them any kind of name, and they seemed unhappy referring to him as 'Boy' constantly. Perhaps there was some merit to the name, anyway, since he really had been as graceful as one in the beginning. Hakoda was the only one he could rely on to understand his rapid 'speaking', the others usually breaking down as they watched him gesture wildly (especially when he was angry, his hands were nearly a blur). For that reason he found himself actually _enjoying_ the older man's company, going so far as to more or less follow him around.

The man spent a good half-day teaching him to fish, for Agni's sake.

By the time the seventh day rolled around, Zuko was more than a little torn with his loyalties.

The evening following his impromptu balance lesson had Zuko running around the ship, mostly getting underfoot as he was finally able to watch the men without stumbling wildly at the more severe waves. He was also unattended by Hakoda, as he and a small crew had headed out to a nearby town for supplies. As such, he could admit that he was bored. It was too late in the day for meditation, and he wasn't close to being hungry.

In the end, they gave him a dagger, a chunk of wood, and a plea to keep quiet and just, _please_, stay still.

It said something that he had no thoughts of using the dagger to attack them.

He ended up cross-legged below the prow, enjoying the feeling of the lantern's fire source so close by as he notched the wood. He wasn't adept at it, by any means, but it really was a good distraction. It made him wonder how hard it would have been, carving out the seashell pendant he'd strung around his neck. Perhaps the knife would have to be heated...?

He was testing the theory, heating the metal before digging the blade into the wood, when he heard footsteps. He knew who it was, just based on the fact that people had quieted to watch. He looked up, a grin pulling at the less-scarred side of his face as he half-flourished the singed figure. It _almost_ looked like a hawk!

Hakoda said nothing, eyes shielded as he looked down at him. Zuko could feel a sinking feeling, not even sure why until he saw a rolled parchment being twisted in Hakoda's rough hands.

"Stand up, Zuko."

Immediately he felt like ice had been dumped down his back, down his _throat_ even. He was sure he had gone pale, and the wood and dagger slipped from his now-clammy hands. He did stand, slowly (so slowly) as the crew bracketed behind Hakoda. He felt like they were closing in around him, enough so that he pressed his back into the bow as they stared. In the setting sun their eyes were almost glinting.

He didn't know that blue could glint like that.

Like steel knives.

He braced one hand behind him, trying to feel the flickering flame for support. The last time he'd felt this sick to his stomach was when he'd faced his Father in Agni Kai. The parallels weren't lost on him at all.

This was what he got for placing trust in people.

When Hakoda moved forward, Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his cheek into the prow as he waited. And waited. Once again he felt that familiar grasp, the safe warm one, and he cracked his good eye open just enough to meet Hakoda's. His free hand held the scroll to Zuko as the other squeezed his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I don't care who you are, you're a good man regardless of title. But you need to see this."

Hakoda didn't drop his hand as Zuko slowly relaxed, his still-trembling hand taking the scroll in one hand. The other he kept pasted to the wood grain until he was sure he could stand properly. He finally brought it to the bottom half of the scroll, prepared to unravel it as he glanced once more at the man in front of him. Hakoda managed to give him a tiny smile, one surprisingly lacking in hatred.

That blind faith in his character was what made him finally do it.

He stared in shock at the mismatched eyes, the high-bound ponytail, the very, _very_ familiar face that stared back at him. For a moment, he strongly believed that this was Zhao's doing; who else would put out a reward for his head? But as his eyes flitted down the sheet, right under the scripted **Wanted Dead or Alive**, he saw the wax seal. It was one tailored from his own Father's ring, the official stamp of the Fire Nation.

His Father had put a price on his head.

He could hear the men talking around him, and he figured they thought he was reading, or processing, or whatever. They weren't paying attention to him anymore; even Hakoda slid his hand off his shoulder to talk to the rest of his men. He faded out their words, only catching whispers and snippets. Something about him, something about the Earth Nation village. Prisoners?

_Why did that even matter?_

He slowly stepped forward, walking towards the door leading to the belly of the ship. Or maybe the crow's nest? He just felt numb, claustrophobic...

He made perhaps eight steps before he felt his knees buckle and he slammed into the ground.

* * *

_A massive dragon lay writhing on the ground, mane aging and greyed. It tried to roar, but all it could do was spew brackish black blood as a greater, brighter dragon repeatedly ripped into its unprotected gut. He could see the beast's innards spilling on the ground, so heavily scented with jasmine that he felt like vomiting himself. The gore spattered, only to dissolve into a roaring ocean wave. That same wave welled around the dying creature until it was pulled in and away, leaving only a void in its place._

_The other dragon, brilliantly red, swiveled its head to look at an approaching blue one. It was small, but blue flames crawled down her spine in a show of power. They turned, as a unit, towards him and he was washed over with their voices, familiar and ringing. Zhao's was deafening, mocking him for his weakness and pressing him down into the ground. The other, his own sister Azula, was whispering in counterbalance to the powerful Zhao. She reminded him of his Uncle, of his death._

_His Uncle was dead._

_He could feel himself crumbling, sinking to his knees as the fire from the two dragons around him kept increasing. He couldn't fight back, just let the heat press down as his skin peeled back, blistering and smelling and-_

_His eyes opened and he realized that the ground was cool, a steady movement of push and pull under his palms. He could see great sleek bodies, one black and one white, circling round and round under the water, and he realized that he was crouched on the glass-like surface, the water tension sending perfect rings only interrupted by themselves. He felt himself swaying with them, the heat blistering his back ignored as he pushed forward, his arms suddenly sinking into the water. It was less like water and more like jelly, holding his body aloft as the fish kept swimming. His ruined skin was repairing itself with the contact, and he could even feel the pulling skin around his eye lessen._

_The dragons were screeching, great claws trying to breach the surface and follow, but the water was drowning them out. He could only hear the ebb and flow. The fish turned from their movements, swimming instead to him until the massive snouts of both were directly in front of his face. One inhaled the water around him, the other breathing out and he could feel it, deep in his chest, as his inner flame began to dramatically burn and smolder with each breath. It was unlike anything he had ever felt._

_First one, then the other moved forward, pressing a whiskered kiss to his forehead before they swam away, leaving him in a black void that went from comforting to suffocating. He found himself struggling now, clawing at the void until a voice rang out, a tunnel of sound that had him struggling towards it. He reached, focusing on that, until light broke and-_

His eyes opened. He didn't bolt, didn't make a sound. Just opened his eyes and stared up at the wooden crossbeams shadowed by lantern-light. He heard a sigh of relief beside him, placing it as Hakoda even before the man leaned over him.

"You scared us, Zuko." There was an unfamiliar jolt at hearing his voice saying that name, and it threw him for a loop. "Are you all right?" Hakoda laid a hand across his forehead, such a heavy weight that Zuko closed his eyes to fight back any hint of tears. He raised a hand to grasp at Hakoda, only holding on for a second before making a quick gesture of gratitude. When the hand was pulled away, Zuko immediately grabbed at it and moved it back, pressing his forehead into it.

Hakoda stayed quiet after that, sitting at his side until a natural sleep fell over Zuko and he moved no more.

* * *

Zuko woke two days later, and Hakoda would be the first to admit that he avoided the deck for many hours after waking. Instead he'd been studying maps, spending hours poring over the most recent Fire Nation movement. He was almost afraid (something he would _not_ admit to) that Zuko would be back to the dour boy he'd been when they had first fished him out. He'd just started opening up, too... But he had to show his face sometime.

He rolled the little carved 'hawk' in his hands as he stepped up into the light, the sun much higher than he was used to. He flitted his eyes about, nervously looking for the scarred young boy. He looked over him at least twice before he suddenly jolted, shock on his face as he noted the deep blue tunic and leather thong sash. Never in all his time aboard had Zuko worn the clothes of Hakoda's own people; he'd rather adamantly been clinging to the Earth nation garb they'd had stashed for undercover missions, moth-eaten edges be damned.

Zuko looked over at that point, a true and full-blown grin pulling at his face. It held as he jogged over, only pausing to toss a quick wave of apology to the man who'd caught the mop he'd dropped.

He was _swabbing_ the deck?!

Hakoda found himself just as speechless as Zuko, not even able to make a hand gesture when Zuko 'asked' him what was wrong. At his lack of response he just rolled his eyes, reaching into his tunic to reveal a bound scroll. He wasn't smiling as he handed it over, instead looking serious and almost- proud? Hakoda unraveled it, eyes taking in the charcoal-drawn map, notations and all. He lowered it enough to meet intent gold.

"This is a battle schematic." The boy nodded, "for the Fire Nation? They're heading North?" Zuko took the map from him, setting it down on a crate not far from them. He carefully pulled the pendant from around his neck, showing it to Hakoda before laying it on the map, right over top the Southern Water Tribe. From there he traced the Avatar's route, a meandering and definitely north-bound path. Hakoda swallowed heavily, tracing the rest of the route shakily with his hand. "They're heading North, straight for danger. Zuko, thank you for showing me this. You're free for the rest of the afternoon. Gratitude is enough payment for me this day."

In a move that was becoming more and more familiar he grabbed Zuko's shoulder with a reassuring squeeze, dropping his hand to look at his crew. "Men, we travel North! I want one ship on land, get dried fruits for the trip! You, let the rest of the armada know. We head out in three days! Quickly men, step to it and get the preparations done!"

* * *

Zuko hadn't gone to his sleeping hammock after being dismissed; even with his new-found bond to the ocean he was still a Firebender. Sleeping in the day went against every fibre of his being. Besides, the thought that they were heading North, to where the Fire Navy was waiting...

Zhao would be waiting.

He wasn't the kind for cold-blooded killing, but he wondered if he could make an exception for that snake of a man, the coward that had thrown his Uncle to his death. Not to mention burning his face, but by that logic he'd have the same thoughts about his Father, and that was a book he didn't want to delve into. It didn't change the fact that, acceptance be damned, he wasn't quite as happy as he was putting on. He was frustrated, being kept aboard a ship with no outlet for the building anger. It was something he was trying to ignore.

He found himself exploring the belly of the ship, still surprised (and so pleased) with the friendly welcomes he received from any crewmate in passing. He ended up wandering towards the concentration of men, straight into the galley. It wasn't a true galley, as there wasn't a dining area on the small ship; the kitchen was moreso a storage of dried goods. They were more apt to just dock the ship and set up camp than keep everyone aboard for extended periods of time.

He waved to the at-the-moment cook, grabbing a knife off a chopping block before settling down to help pry apart oysters. They were to be smoked and preserved for the journey, now that the Chief had declared one was actually occurring. He was carving out the flesh when his eyes fell on the discarded crustacean shells. They were to be kept for bait, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from a large crab shell that had been tossed aside.

Dragging it over, he held it up at eye-level, noting the fact that it was just a bit larger than his own face. Big crab. Settling it in his lap, securing it between his folded knees, he dragged his knife across the surface and watched a curl of the shell peel off.

As Zuko, he had given himself to this crew and this Chief. But with this... Another curl came off, then another and another until he had formed a gaping, cruel mouth. With this, maybe he could make a difference.

* * *

My cat is snoring in my ear. Silly Todd.

Hook time!

Anyway, sorry again for the delay, and see you soon! I'm back aboard this ship, no worries! I will not let this story go! On to reviews really quickly before I go!

**EpicFandoms **\- See, no worries! Hakoda warmed right up to Zuko! I have a feeling he'll be the number one supporter of Zutara. Why else would he let Zuko keep the pendent? I'm happy to use Iroh so much in this story; he's a fascinating old man, that one, and it'll be good for the gAang to have a true voice of reason. I have a feeling he'll be binding with our favourite kids.

**CherishRedemption **\- I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long, and thank you so much for your review! If I even take too long to write something, just sass me. It usually gets my butt moving.

**MoSBanapple **\- Thank you for the compliments! It'll really start branching after the culmination of the events at the Northern Water Tribe. I was going to wait a bit longer but I am an impatient woman.

**Swimmy D **\- Zuko and Hakoda will be bros, fist bumps and all. Or rapid hand gestures. Whichever. Thank you for the review, my dear!

Also, the dream sequence is totally a play off of Zuko's conflicted persona in Ba Sing Se.

As per normal, please read, review, and scold me for a long delay!


End file.
